Tortured Soul
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: It happened in a blink of an eye, Tsume left me alone, but it was not his fault. I was beaten everyday and then sold to the school he goes to by greed and for what? Its all because Im an Alice and all because that man wanted money. This is my story. HIATUS
1. Torture

My revised chapter

Plot: What happens if Natsumehad a childhood friend who lives in America? What happens when she's sold to the academy by a man who does nothing but beat her and her mother? What happens when she happens to hold the most rarest alice in the world?

disclaimer: i dont own gauken alice but i do own my oc characters

note: this oc has my name tee-hee  
warning: OOC for panic attacks and emotional out bursts i think and may cause crying

Everyones 16 or 17

Torture

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHY? TEL ME WHY!"

Those words echoed all throughout alice academy for the past three weeks and they all came from Natsume hyuugas special star dorm. Mikanhad also been screaming in her three star dorm for the past three weeks too but none of them will say why koko couldn't read their minds because of Mikans nullification alice, Hotaru's baka gun wouldn't make them talk not even Ruka nor Yuuknew what was wrong with them, Mikans cheerful personality was now dull and sad. Natsume was just a walking corpse and he always looked like he saw something scary. Every now and then, whenever they would have a free day, they would look at a peice of paper and would just shake their heads sadly. No one knew what it was, because they would always keep to themselves, and everytime someone would try to look at it, Natsume would burn their hair. It was this day that their little secret would come out.

It was a quiet afternoon since today was free day and everyone was doing the usual, goof off. Natsume walked out of the classroom with Mikan in tow and started to go outside. Hotaru and Ruka followed them.

"Are you sure it's okay just to follow them?"Asked Ruka since he was afraid of what will happen if Natsume found them.

Hotaru rolled her eyes,"Yes it's alright, I wanna know why those two are being secretive."

They followed the couple to the saukra tree they would always go andstarted to talk, the group hid behind a bush and Hotaru released one of her newest inventions, a spying device in the form of a ladybug, complete with headsets for a group, as the little bugger flew around it perched on a branch that was below Mikans head and picked up everything word for word.

"I wonder how her mothers gonna cope," she said as she sat in between Natumes legs.

Natsume held her close, his arms wrapped around her waist, and set his chin on top of her head gently,"Don't know Mikan, according to the letter she was distraught."

"Poor Chloe-chan, I still can't believe it escalated like that."

"Shit like that, it's not very surprising if it does in that country."

Everyone was wondering what they were talking about and they saw Natsume pull out the piece of paper, Hotaru guided the bug to fly above Natsumes head and activated a camera it was installed with. The lettering was sloppy and there was a small spot of blood over a few words but as they read it some tears started to fall from their eyes.

**Tsume and ikan**

**Im here to tell you that this will be the last time you'll get a letter from me because in about three weeks I'll be leaving my home in Texas and transfer to alice academy. I'm currently writng this on a hospital bed hereshow it happened,mamas self proclaimed boyfriend got drunk one night, he was yelling at the fact that he lost his job and said it was all my fault again and wouldn't you know it? He beat me again, this time he broke my arm and hit me with the beer bottle. Mama tried to stop him as best as she could but he started hitting her to the point she was knocked out and bloody. I'm sorry tsume even though I promised you that i wouldn't, I had to use my alice. First I put a barrier around mama then he turned and about to hit he but instead I set him on fire so he had to go to the hospital next day he called the academy and told them about me he got the money from them and used it on beer and pot. Mama couldn't stop crying the whole night she filed a restraining order on him but that wont help hes a monster, he sold me, and hes taking me away from mama. So I'll see you in 3 weeks so I'll...**

there was a small spot of blood on the sentence.

**. Sorry like I said I'm at the hospital, Im bleeding now I don't if I should be happy or sad that I'm coming but what am I to do? So Ill see you two in three weeks I hope Ill be safer there than here**

**love, chloe**

As soon as the bug got all the info, Natsume smashed it with the back of his fist, surprising everyone.

"You idiots can come out now,"He said.

One by one they crawled out, a million questions screaming in their heads.

Ruka was the first to speak,"Natsume, whose Chloe?"

The fire caster stood up and answered,"My friend."

Everyone, except Hotaru and Mikan, had question marks for faces.

"Could you be more specific?,"Hotaru said flatly.

"Alright, she's my friend who lives, well used to live in America."Natsume said,"And that letter you saw was hers, shes coming here tomorrow."

Mikan looked very sad,"Which was not fair."

Ruka then asked,"Why?"

"She was abused."Natsume said with a hint of anger in is voice.

"By who?"Hotaru asked with a murderess glint in her eyes.

"Her mothers self proclaimed boyfriend."

Natsume explained that Chloe was a friend he made when she was on vacation in Japan with her uncle and she, like so many unfortunate children, possed an alice. She was beaten almost everyday by this man and no matter how many times her mom would kick him out, he forced himself back in, a beating ended up going to far and Chloe had to use her alice to protect herself and her mom, despite a threat if she did, he would call the academy.

"And know shes another one of the many prisoners here,"Natsume said as he finished,"Theres nothing we can do but try to make sure her desperate wish is granted."

Everyone one nodded in agreement and left for dinner for Natsume talked that long.

Meanwhile a plane landed in an airport, at the terminal a very small girl, wearing a pull over that was ten times bigger than her and loose skinny jeans and dirty converse shoes, limped out with three tiny dogs trotting behind her. She had a serious black eye, a split lip and scratched up face, she was currently following man who introduced himself as Narumi and went to claim her stuff.

"I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it here miss." He said happily.

All she did shrug.

* * *

This is my revised chapter enjoy ^-^


	2. Reunited

This is the second chapter of the story. I was a bit sloppy but i assure you that youll get more info on my oc kk?

and thank you to my new friend RamaChanChan who gave me good advice, for reading my stories and for giving me good reveiws.

Warning: OOC for panic attacks and emotional outbursts may cause crying

Disclaimer: I do not own Gauken Alice just my OC

Reunited

Natsume and Mikan finally calmed down but they still withdrew from everybody, mainly because tomorrw would be the day their friend ,Chloe, was coming to the academy and they didn't know what she even looked like. According to Natsume when he met her, she was hispanic, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, a very toothy grin, and she always wore sweaters and jeans so no one will see her bruises.

Later that night when both Natsume and Mikan checked out of the hospital they started making preperations for Chloe cause her letter said that she hoped the academy would be safer than her own house. Natsume had Ruka assemble a small flock a crows to look after her in the sky and swoop down on anyone who would try to hurt her, Mikan asked Hotaru if she could make a Baka gun with unlimeted bullets for her so she could protect herself, which she did free of charge, because the one thing Hotaru hated more than Natsume were child beaters. After everything was all set everybody had to wait just hoping that Chloe, for the first time in her life she will go through the day without seeing a fist or a monster of a man.

_The next day a car comes driving to the academy carrying a young girl no older than fifteen_

It was a bright sunny day but there was a lonely aura surrounding the young bruntte she was sitting in the backseat of the car she was in for the past three hours listening to opera on her ipod.

"Mama loved this song", she whispered as tears fell down her stained face.

The driver who was Narumi sensei once again assured her that her mother will be okay that alice officals(who were on Mikans side) will make sure that monster of a man will stay away, which she doubted thats what the police said but they didn't save mother after she was hit with a beer bottle.

"Okay here we are Gauken Alice",Narumi said in a soft voice,"and you'll be in my class starting today but don't worry about any school work or uniform, okay miss chloe?"

Chloe just nodded, ignoring the sharp pain on the back of her head, before she left home she got an ugly blow from him, she unplugged her ipod, slowly and carefully put her jacket on Narumi helped her put one of the sleeves through her right arm because it had a cast on and followed, well limped after, Narumi to her new class.

_In class_

Hotaru and Ruka were trying to wake up their two sleeping friends while everyone else were just going about their day, they spent the last night crying and didn't get much sleep, when Narumi casully walked in

He cleared his throat."Good morning class, today we have a new student, shes from America and has been going through a very tough time and I expect that all of you will give her a warm welcome." He said sternly while glaring at Sumire giving the,_'And that means you'_ look.

That made both Natsume and Mikan shoot their heads up and bite their lips cause they knew who he was talking about. Narumi turned and gestured someone at the door to come out introduce herself. Natsume and Mikan were horrified of what they saw, it was Chloe alright but she looked bad. She had blotches of bruises all over her face, her short brown hair was showed signs of neglet , she was skinny as a stick, she wasn't wearing a uniform but a baggy sweater and loose skinny jeans and coverse sneakers, she was even limping, behind her were three small dogs, a Chihuahua, and two wiener dogs. She stood quietly as she was now facing the class and whispered in clear Japanese.

"Hello my name is Chloe I hope we can good friends"

She hoped that she'll get a warm and qiuet welcome but instead she was bombarded with whloe lot of questions.

"whats her alice?"

"whats her star rank?"

"whats her alice type?"

"Why do you have those mutts with you?"

"If shes from America how come she can speak japanease?"

Instead of an answer Chloe crouched down in a fetal position and and clamped her ears shut. She hated loud noises since her whole life was filled with nothing but yelling and crying. The dogs were now growling in an attempted to protect their mistress.

"Hey I told you not to give her a hard time didn't I!?",shouted Narumi

This made Chloe shrink even more.

"P-P-P-Please stop yelling teacher, I hate loud noises" she was threatening to cry again while her dogs licked her hand.

"oh sorry heheh... well any ways this is Chloe, she just transfered here from America, she has the many alice which has the translating alice in it, a special star, a dangerous ability type and these are her dogs chula, emma and abby the academy was nice enough to let her take them with her, so if that answers all your- oh yes sumire?" He couldnt finish cause a certain permy rose.

"Whos gona be her partner it better not be Natsume-sama or Ruka sama for that matter" Snobbed the snob. Chloe rolled her eyes,_'so thats the crazy bitch tsume was writing about he wasnt lying.' _

"Well good question, well she's going to have two partners and there Natsume and Mikan since she knows them personally. Ok now that you got to see her you're gona have a free period so youll get to know each other," he then motioned the shy American girl to stand. "Now sweetheart you take that empty desk at the very back corner okay?" with that the happy teacher pranced out. Chloe sweatdropped,'Akward'

Chloe then remembered that she was standing in front of the entire class and with haste, ran(limped) to her seat, her dogs following,ignoring deathglares form fanboys and girls mainly cause her partners were like the most popular teens ever. She swift past Natsume and Mikan without even looking at them probably because she didnt reconize them also cause she didn't know what they looked like so they didn't blame her. Once she reached her desk Chloe sat on her chair and once again crouched in her previous postion hoping to be invisible. Saldy that was not meant to be cause out of nowhere Permy showed up and tried to make a scene.

"You think you're so special because you're from America I got news for you sweety in this school there no special treatments and also how dare you have my Natsume?! Well speak bitch!!" she demanded not caring if everyone heard.

Chloe slowly rose her head from her knees and softly said.

"Your tsume?" she said in her little girl voice. "I thought he asked ikan out he said they just celebrated their 3rd year aniversery."

Sumire got angry.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL NATSUME SAMA BY THAT NAME HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM HUH?!"

Again Chloe softly said.

"Its his nickname he says he likes it and I knew himsince we were little also you have no right to claim tsume as yours he loves ikan."

_slap_

Everybody gasped as they saw the new girl get slapped by permy, she cried and went back into her position, her puppies barking, while permy laughed.

"And that teaches- aggghhhh my hair a-and hey get away from me you mutts."

Permys hair caught on fire, the dogs were barking and bititing at her, while a very pissed of Natsume and a equally pissed Mikan tended to their hurt friend. She backed away from them slightly

"S-s-stay away from me please," she begged

"Its okay we're not gona hurt you". Mikan assuered

Chloe didn't beleive her she was always lied to so she never trusted anyone who approached her.

"Yeah right thats whats they all say to me".

"Its really okay Chloe don't you reconize me at all." Natsume asked,_what happened to her, she was never like this._

chloe looked at him for a few minutes, during that time permys hair stopped blazing, and then she remembered

"Ts-Tsume?"

Natsume nodded and Chloe glomped him happily ignoring her pain.

"TSUME", she cried hugging him, burrying her face in shoulder.

Natsume wrapped his arms around her and patted her head gently then they parted.

"I thought I wasnt gona get a class with any of ya'll you and ikan that is, that teacher didn't tell me anything" She slowly said.

'hn he never tells us anything take note on that. And by the way", he looked at chula who barked at him," That dogs still alive?"

Chloe nodded,"yea heart of gold I guess"

Then yuu slowly walked up to chloe adjusted his glasses, getting a friendly lick from emma, reached out his hand to chloe.

"Hello Chloe san Im Yuu Tobitha the class rep if theres any thing you need you can always come to me okay?" He said.

Chloe cautiuosly reached his hand and shook it. Then Ruka came and introduced himself to.

"You're tsumes bestfriend the one who can make animals like you right? he talks alot bout you"

Ruka blushed slighlty which earned a baka gun blow from Hotaru she introduced herself along with anna and nonoko.

"Hotaru, ikans bff right you have the invention thingy ikans the main victam to your little gun right? And annas the one who can make food dance and nonoko orks with all those chemicals right?"

They all nodded they were amazed to find that Chloe knew almost everything about them and she just met them. Ruka tried to keep his bunny away from her pups cause he diddn't like the way they were lokking at it. Then Chloe turned her attettion to mikan.

"Ikan Im sorry I didnt reconize you", she then looked at her even more,"wow you're everything tsume said about you"

"Oh really how so?" Mikan asked with a fist behind her back.

"Tsume said that you were a pretty bruntte gal with big brown eyes, always smile and wears polka-dotted underwear", Chloe said hesitatnly

And with that Mikan punched Natsume screaming pervert.

Chloe shook again and that made Mikan and Natsume stop fighting then permy showed up.

"YOU BITCH YOU BRAINWAHSED NATSUME TO DO THAT TO ME WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR PUNY LITTLE ALICE HUH?" permy yelled as if her alice was great.

"Thats me to know and for you to find out"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" then out of nowhere chula the chiuwawa attacked her and peed on her face as if it were paper.

"Good girl chu" said natsume while permy screamed

"So Chloe lets get you to your dorm this is our last class and your room is right next to mine so if you need me and all" Natsume said with a small smile.

"okay"

Chloe limped after her two friends, then ruka got his lion to carry her while Hotaru and Yuu carried her dogs, both Natsume and Mikan were very glad and sad that her their friend was here but they diddn't know that along this road they were taking there was gona be a whole lot of emotional escapades.

meanwhile back in the classroom

"Sumire we're through"

_'That girls kinda cute'_thought a certain mindreader as he walked to his dorm,'_I wonder if shes intrested in Japenease men. _

_____

* * *

_

ya im done, koko seems to have a little crush on my oc yay. ill give you a hint theres gona be lemon in here somwhere. so reveiw your thoughts and feelings and hope this turn takes a turn for the better

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW positve ones only


	3. First night without mama

yay im at chappy three. Sorry if you guys haven't gotten any thing from my other Gauke Alice fanfic, Im working on it its just that Im getting depressed that no ones reveiwing my other fanfics so after you read this please reveiw my other stories please and thank you.

Heres the scoop: Natsume has a childhood friend from America but shes a victiam of domestic and child abuse and shes a holder of an extremly rare alice, the many alice. So he makes her promise not to use it. After he gets transfered to the academy he starts sending her letters (later on Mikan gets to know her through the letters too). then a few years later she gets transfered(sold) to the academy by her moms boyfriend,the one who abuses her, now natsume and mikan want to save her from withdrawing from everybody who care for her but its not gona be easy. dun-dun-dun.

Many alice: It is were you can have about ten to twenty different alices in only one alice and doesn't affect your lifespan even if some of the alices are life threatening. But it can't be stolen by a stealing alice, if it does the user will die most likely due to the dangerous side affects from life threatening alices catching up on their bodies. So basicly it does affect your lifespan in a way.

* * *

First Night Away From Mama

_'This is new'_, thought Chloe._'I never rode on a lion before.'_

A while ago she was limping after Natsume and Mikan to her dorm room when all of a sudden a lion appeared out of nowhere and scooped her on its back, it was a good thing Ruka called it or she'd be screaming by now. Meanwhile Hotaru and Yuu were carrying her three puppies Hotaru had chula while Yuu had both emma and abby. She thought they were nice but had to be careful cause chloe has a hard time trusting people, everytime she'd put all her trust in someone she'd always get hurt so can't other people no matter how nice they would be.

"Hey uka why are you making this lion carry me?"Chloe asked quietly."I could've walked you know."

Ruka blushed.

"w-w-well I-I-I s-saw you l-l-limping so I-"

_baka baka baka_

Ruka flew past Natume and Mikan as fast as light.

"He saw you limping and thought you were gona hurt yourself."Hotaru said coldy still holding on to chula as she put her baka gun away.

"Ah so thats it, _gracias_ taru."

"_de nada,_" replied Hotaru._'did she just give me and ruka nicknames?'_

"Yeah Chloe gives people nicknames if she likes them, so I guess she likes you and Ruka-pyon," said Mikan. (a/n:Mikans' S.E.C alice, remember?)

"I'm right here ikan i could've explained it myself ya'know."Chloe whispered.

"Sorry, I was just afraid she was going to shoot you."

"No I wouldn't, I just wanted to know."

"Okay if you say so taru"

After the little conversation and ruka finally caught up with them they finally reached Chloes dorm, sure enough it was by Natsume's just as he said. Chloe got off the lion which jumped out an open window. She took out a key she was given and unlocked the door, soon they got in. For a special star room, it was rather empty there was a bare king size bed, a vanity with a mirror,a nightstand, an empty desk, an unused bathroom fit for a king,a radio with stereo and a walk in closet. The only thing with color were a small pile of ten navy blue and worn old suitcases and three dog houses, a uniform and a small stuffed animal. Chloe limped to her belongings while her dogs jumped out of Yuu and Hotarus arms and ran to the dog houses. She then turned around and offered her hand.

"Thank you everyone for taking me to my room, I can take it from now."

"You sure that you don't need any help?" Asked Yuu with concern in his voice.

"Yeah Im pretty sure I got one good arm, I can do it myself." The young American explained.

_'A Hispanics pride,'_ they all thought, but instead of letting her unpack her bags alone they ended up unpacking her bags.

"You guys I said I can do it myself," Chloe sqeaked as Mikan took a small bag which held her 'delicates' from Natsume (A/N: A pervert even to his close American friend)

"Not with that arm of yours, we're helping you wether you like it or not." explained both Yuu and Ruka.

"But-"

"No buts" replied Hotaru and Mikan as they sorted her clothes.

"And later we'll take you to the hospital to see if they can fix your arm quickly and make you stop limping okay?" said Natsume as he unpacked a bag which held her dogs stuff.

Chloe let out a defeated breath and nodded, knowing that they were not going to take 'no' for an answer and started to unpack her things. Meanwhile Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Hotaru, and Mikan were astonished of the things that Chloe had taken from Texas(A/N: You know her treasures not her clothes so you won't get confused). Natsume unpaked a bag that was filled with old family photo albums, pictures frames with photos of her and her mother, some with family, one with him when they were little and a personalized staionary with an alluring scent of gingerbread and peppermint. Yuu and Ruka found a bag filled with small and fragile glass figurines, opera, Micheal Jackson, nightmare revisted, and Christian cds, literature books, about fifty-seven manga, anime dvds, a small tin filled coins from all over the world, and the Bible so they figured that she's a Christian. Mikan and Hotaru found the last bag and it was filled things that girls like sumire would've killed to have, they found a small music box that played _'once opoun a december', _some expensive french perfume, jewelry that looked old and new such as pure gold earrings, real garnet rings, old silver and gold necklaces ands lockets, old photos of people from the old days and last but not least a large black leather box filled with fancy silverware made from real silver.

"Wow" was all everyone had to say.

Chloe was putting a comferter on her bed when she noticed that everyone was looking at her most precious of treasures. She made a small smile when she noticed that they were at awe.

"Mama told me to take them just in case that nick didn't get money from the goverment on time cause he had a tendecy of selling our stuff for money." She explained.

"This is amazing" said Yuu

"They're beautiful" replied Ruka and Mikan

"Some of these must be worth a fortune," Hotaru said with dollar signs in her eyes

"Don't even think about it" hissed Chloe.

"How come I never saw some of these?" Asked Natsume.

"I had to hide them",Chloe said mattter of factly and started to put some of them away.

Everyone else helped and before it was 5 o'clock the entire room now looked like someone actually lived there.

"Alright now lets take Cloe to the hosptital, maybe Subaru-senpai will be there." said Mikan.

"Whos he?" asked Chloe.

"Hes my older brother, but you might not like him" said Hotaru

"Okay"

With that they left her room, the dogs stayed behind. Yuu had to go to his dorm cause there was a test tomorrow so he had to study, Hotaru just didn't want to see her brother so she wnet to her dorm, dragging Ruka along with her. So it was just Natsuume, Mikan, Chloe, together the couple helped chloe to the hospital and when they got there Subaru was right there waitng for them.

"Hotaru called ahead" he replied coldly."Is this the American girl?"

"Hey I have a name,"Chloe replied calmly.

"Subaru senpai can you see if you can fix her?"Asked Mikan.

Subaru adjusted his glasses and gestured them to follow him to his office. Chloe limped after him, getting rather annoyed by her constant hopping Subaru gave her a warning glare.

"Walk properly will you"

"Sorry but I can't my legs banged up badly the docter said it was a miracle that I can even walk"

"Whys that?"

"I was beaten with a beer bottle and shovel"

Subarus eyes widened a little and looked at mikan, who gave him an 'its true' nod. His expression changed a little and then did somthing that he only did with Mikan or Hotaru(sometimes) he picked up Chloe bridal style and carried her to his main office to look at her injuries. When they got there he told natsume to stay in the waiting room for private reasons but let Mikan come with him.

"Don't worry tsume I'll make sure he doesn't do anything with ikan",Thats all chloe said before she disappeared in Subarus office.

Subaru set Chloe on the check up table and told her to take off her sweater. Chloe hesitated at first but Mikan asseured her that everything was gona be okay. To make her feel a bit better Subaru turned around so he wouldn't look. Feeling comfterable Chloe took off her sweater, Mikan gasped, Subaru turned and had to leave the room for a while. Natsume came in when he heard mikan gasp and started to see red.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. That. Bastard"

He had a good reason. Chloe was nothing but black and blue, there were bruises all over her torso and arm some were big, some were shaped like big squares, bite marks were on her breasts, her arms had defense bruises from her attempts to protect herself, her right arm had a cast on and there were lictutre marks around her neck. Subaru came back and shooed Natsume out. He inspected the bruises.

"That beating was meant to kill big time" He said." Any other injuries I need to know of?"

Chloe nodded and took off her pants and shoes.

Mikan had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream, Subaru once again left the room and Natsume back came this time he really was going to make sure that nick was to pay. Chloes briuses were more severe on her lower body than her upper body. In her inner thighs there was nothing but black, large hand shaped bruises were on her ankles and her left leg was covered in stitches from when Nick used the shovel as an axe.

"Did. He. Rape. You?", Natsume asked with venom seeping from his mouth.

Chloe shook her head making Natsume calm down a bit.

"Like I wrote he blamed me for loosing his job and thought I should be punished." she said qieutly.

Subaru came back and shooed Natsume out again and inspected her bruises a second time. Mikan noticted that his eyes were slightly red but she dismissed it as lack of sleep. After a long ten minutes of inspecting the older Imai activated his healing alice and spread all it over Chloe. Her bruises started to disappear, her cast started to get uncomfterable, and her stitches started to fall of soon she was able to move body with any hesitaion.

"Wow thanks" she said with a small smile, Subaru had a tiny blush spread across his face.

"Well your mikan friend so of course. now go to your dorm immediatly." He replied.

Chloe nodded and jumped of the table and walk properly outside, Mikan was about to follow when subaru stopped her.

"Before you go, take this."

He handed her a black and blue alice stone that he just made.

"Whats this?"

"my pain alice but it has her pain in it"

Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"If you see the person who did that to her, insert this in him" said Subaru

"Huh?"

"Like Hotaru I hate chlid beaters to" with that Subaru left. Mikan put the stone in her pocket and ran to catch up with Natume and Chloe.

* * *

When they reached her dorm Chloe wished them a goodnight. When Natsume and Mikan left she went and opened the door and found a note on the floor.

I hope you enjoy the academy

"Who wrote this?" she said out loud

Brushing it off she deciaded to go bed early since she wasn't used to the time changes yet. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair and changed into her pajamas. Then she did a small prayer, asking that if her mother was safe and that if she would be able to make it for the next few years. Chloe climbed in her new bed her dogs jumped on, clutching her stuffed toy and closed her eyes and slowly cried herself to sleep, muttering the six words she'll never say in a long time.

"Good night mama I love you".

* * *

BWWWAAAHHH so sad.a little ooc but its my story hope you like it check my poll to.


	4. School

yay chappy 4 this is a filler arc. The only one, the rest shows how she adjusts to her new enviorment and when Koko realizes hes in love with her, the adventures and emotional escapades she goes through will come later, this one is basically her first day as a student. You'll get to find out how many alices she has in this. Its crappy and random, sorry thought you wanted to know what her alices were.

Warnig: OOC on Natsume and Koko probbaly don't hurt me if you don't like it please

School

_Dark walls, broken glass, a mothers cries, and a little girl crying in the corner._

_"You worthless piece of shit" Slurred a drunken man as he threw an empty beer bottle at her._

_"I-I-I-I'm sorry I dumped your beer Nick" she sobbed as the bottle hit her head shattering._

_"Sorry ain't cutting it brat"_

_He walked over to her, balled up his fists and beat her until she cried bloody murder again._

_"I'm-I'm-I'm really sorry" she cried as blood trickled down her mouth and head._

_He left, much to the small child's relieve, but came back with a crow bar, making her big eyes wide as he raised it and_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

The sound of an alarm clock screamed in to a certain American girls ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"She screamed. Her screech echoed in the halls of the special star dorm house, quickly realizeing it was just a dream.

Chloe panted heavily as she tried to suppress the nightmare but to no avail.

"Just a dream, a horrible dream" she whimpered. _'Why can't I just forget this?'_

Her dogs woke up to their mistresses scream they licked her hand and tried to sooth her.

"You had another nightmare didn't you ?" asked Abby

"Of course she did stupid" snapped emma

"You want to talk about it?" asked chula

Chloe shook her head.

"No chu I'm fine it was just another nightmare I can get over it right?"

The dogs tilted their heads in disagree, they knew she always suffered from nightmares every time Nick would never be home which was a rarerity. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was about seven.

'hm', she thought. 'Mr. Narumi said that class starts at eight thirty its seven so I have an hour and thirty minutes to get ready.'

she got up got of her bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth.

**Alice number 1: The ability to talk to animals**

Unlike rukas animal pherophome alice Chloe's alice was the alice of animal talking. It was discovered when she was about four, when she first got chula, her Chihuahua.

Chloe then started to comb her shoulder length hair wishing it were longer again, she had to cut it cause after she had set nick on fire it got singed.

**Alice number 2: fire**

Discovered when she was six that was when the academy focused their attention on her an alice official came but chloe set him on fire when he tried to take her away, he lived.

Chloe stood in front of the mirror wearing an Alice uniform. She blushed at the image of herself it looked kinda cuteon her, her petite body looked complimented in the blue uniform and her skinny skinny tan legs now free from their black and blue prison were clad in knee high socks and brown loafers. She grabbed her schoolbag, cooked a quick lunch, packed her dogs lunch and went to open the door to her surprise Natsume was there waiting.

"Good morning tsume",She greeted."Wheres ikan?"

"Sleeping late I guess" He coldly replied.

"Well go wake her up, shes your girlfriend after all", Chloe stated matter factly, her dogs nodded.

"Hn." was all she got but Natsume left to wake up Mikan, not before telling Chloe the directions to her class. Chloe followed the directions until she got herself lost in the school hallways even her dogs got confused. Then Chloe suddenly got the feeling she was being watched, her dogs turned around and growled.

"Its a freaky blond dude", they snarled

Chloe turned around quickly to find Koko staring at her with his usual grin that can scare people(even me).

"Ah good morning Chloe-San" the now handsome sixteen year old blond replied.

"Oh good morning" She replied back.

"What?"

"Good morning Koko" she said again.

"Im sorry I don't speak english" He said

Chloe blushed, she forgot to activate her alice.

**Alice number 3: translating languages**

Discovered while on a trip to France with her aunt it helped alot.

"Im sorry I forgot to turn on my translating alice, I said 'good morning'" She apologized in Japanese.

"Its ok, are you lost?"asked the mind reader

"Yes very",replied the shy American girl as she lokked down at her feet.

Koko blushed at sight in front of him. He saw an angel look down on her feet, playing with her hands and rubbing her knees together in front of him. Koko didn't like the akward silence even the dogs growling at him didn't like the fact they were the only sounds.

"Well we have the same class together so I can walk you there, if you want." He offered.

Chloe smiled faintly and took his hand while he walked her to class. To Chloe taking a persons hand was a sign of thank you were she was from but to Koko he was blushing madly, being a mind reader he was hearing his own thoughts.

_shes holding my hand, shes holding my hand_

_maybe its a sign of appreciation were shes from oh no shes looking at me what do I do, WHAT DO I DO?_

"Koko are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes just a little warm that's all he-he"

_ohhhh nice excuse kokoromi_

_"_um okay by the way are we there yet?" Chloe asked softly.

koko looked and noticed that they were in front of there class entrance, Chloe's dogs took her things and walked in leaving their mistress alone with a boy something they would never do. Kokos heart pounded when Chloe looked at him with her large dark brown orbs, he didn't like that look in her eyes, they showed that she saw nothing but violence and sorrow. Then without warning Chloe kissed him on the cheek. If Kokos heart could pound any harder it be humming.

"What was that for?" He said all to fast.

Chloe looked at him oddly but then made a rare big smile.

"Where I come from that means 'thank you'" She answered and went in class leaving a stunned Koko behind

IN CLASS

Chloe once again didn't pay any attention to the glares she got from her classmates as she walked to her desk. Sumire was giving her a death glare everyone remembered what one of her dogs did to her yesterday now she wanted revenge, Mochiage was sick the other day so he didn't know about her till now he was giving her the 'I'm gonna put you in your place' look while Yuu, Ruka, Nonoko, Anna,and Hotaru, the people whom she met yesterday gave good morning looks the only stares that Chloe noticed.

Chloe nodded in reply and plugged in her ipod at full blast so she could listen to her music while waiting for class to start. While at the middle of The Prayer, she saw Natsume and Mikanwalk up to her, fangilrs screaming bloody murder that their hair was singed.

"Morning Chloe-chan" Mikan chirped. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe are you listening?", asked Natsume. Chloe tilted her head she thought they were talking to Ruka behind her so she was wondering why they were looking at her. Right when she was going to unplug her ipod to ask if they were talking to her, Chloe was violently thrown into the air by a certain someone.

"Hey if Natsume-sama is talking to you, answer immediately", shouted Mochiage.

"Put her down you idiot" shouted Ruka. Mochiage ignored him.

Natsume was getting pissed, Hotaru charged her Baka gun, the flock Rukaassembled were about to swoop down and Chloes dogs were barking like mad.

"Hey put her down or I'll-"

Before Natsume could finish his threat Chloe floated down and landed gently on her feet.

"Polka did you?"

Mikan shook her head she was trying to get Mochiage to undo his Alice or else she was going to steal it. Before everyone could ask, Chloe looked at Mochiage and swayed her hand at him next thing he knew he was thrown in the air (and stayed like that for the whole class time).

"I'm not keen to using that for revenge but he kinda deserved it" Chloe calmly replied.

**Alice number 4: absorbing and using attacks against the person**

Developd when she and Natsume were playing tag with their Alices when he visited her in Texas.

"Chloe-chan that was cool!" Mikan squealed."Chloe?"

Without warning Chloe fell asleep on her desk, ipod playing music of ocean waves and a piano playing in her ears and her dogs curled up at her legs everyone decided to let her be since she wasn't used to the time changes. Then Koko finally walked in after ten minutes of standing outside like an idiot as he stumbled to his seat his now ex-girlfriend, Sumire, clung to his arm.

"OOOHHHH Koko that girl thinks shes going to get special treatment because she from America", She whined

Koko was paying no mind to her nor he was paying attention to nothing in the room. He was listening to an angelic voice that was starting to loom around. Koko blushed when he found that beautiful and enchanting voice came from Chloe's mind, she was singing in her mind. While Sumire was complaing that "that girl" was ruining the schools rep, Koko was listening to Chloes soft, angelic, and operatic voice.

_Time to say goodbye  
paesi che non ho mai  
veduto e vissuto con te  
adesso si li vivro  
con te partiro  
su navi per mari  
che io lo so  
no no non esistono piu  
Its time to say goodbye_

Just when the song was going to finish, Sumire interrupted his concentration

"KOKO ARE YOU LISTENING?!" she shrieked. Koko snapped out it and saw that she was clinging on his arm, he tried to focus his alice on Chloe again but instead of a singing angel, Chloe was crying in her mind that he didn't want to hear.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Hugging you I am girlfriend after all." Sumire scoffed.

"No you're not, we broke up yesterday because you slapped Chloe, Im not dating a person with an immature and childish mind" He spat.

Sumires face darkened when he said that and grimly walked over to Chloe, and threw her off the chair kicked her aggressively.

"You stupid bitch thanks to you Koko broke up with me why don't you go back to your country!?" She screamed as she gave Chloe one final and brutal kick to the gut.

Chloe didn't answer instead she cried as a small trickle of blood poured out of her mouth, her dogs were now madder than mad and pounced at Sumire and mauled her.

Yuu went to get the principle while Mikan and Natsume were tending their hurt friend.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!" She cried." AT LEAST I DON'T GET BEATEN AT SCHOOL"

Natsume cradled her head in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, Mikan held her hand and whispered sothing words to calm her down. Chloe looked like she did but Koko heard her cries from within her mind and wished he didn't.

_Grandpa why did you leave me alone? You wouldve protected me from not ony him but the academy. You said you'd stay with me, you promised. I want to go home to my family, my friends, to my old life this isnt' fair!!!!!!!!!!!1_

Koko shook his head to stop the cries form and walked up to them, by then the high school principle came and escorted sumire to his office for her punishment, two months no star, Koko came up to Chloe, who made her way back to her seat, and apologized.

"Im sorry for my exes behavior, I didn't know she was going to do that"

"Its okay"

_Why is he so apologetic?_

"Because its my fault thats why" he replied

_oh yeah this guy can read minds_

Koko nodded and soon Narumi came waltzing in a belly dancing outfit, Koko ran back to his seat.

"Good morning my beautiful students lets start our class today shall we." he chirped.

Meanwhile Chloe was fast asleep, her dogs curled at her legs.

Throughout the day until lunch, Chloe started to get used to the school, mainly cause she kept sleeping in class. Jin-jin was tried to wake her up by shoking her a little but then her fear alice activated send him screaming like a little girl at the sight of ghost shocking everyone except her who had her barrior around her just in case. Then when Sumire came back she tried to get Chloe with her cat dog alice, which made her laugh for the first time in three years, she used her body manipulation alice to send her walking to the princibles office again. And for the heck of it she manipulated Natsumes emotions, making him smile and laugh like an idiot, she got tickled for that.

**Alice number 5: Seeing someone personal fear and bringing it out**  
**Alice number 6: Putting protective barriers around herself and others**  
**Alice number 7: Body manipulation **  
**Alice number 8: Manipulating emotions**

It was around lunch when Chloe was truly in danger, around noon she made her dogs go back to the dorm and told Natsume she was eating alone in the forest.

"You just be careful Chloe there might be bears there" he said, blunt lie Natsume knew that a certainsomeone would come and get her (guess who)

''Don't worry Tsume I'll be careful" Chloe assured knowing that Natsume was very protective to people he held so dear to him.

The northern forest was known for holding a deadly aura, keeping students away out of fear, but for Chloe it was her sacred haven, it was so calm and peaceful she loved how the wind would make the trees "sing", it helped make her forget about all the bad things in life, she then made her way to her favorite rock under an apple tree and ate her homemade pizza. She failed to notice that a black and menacing was slowly approaching her.

"You must be the young American girl I heard about, the many Alice am I correct?" it said

Chloe turned her head and saw Persona looking at her with his scary grin, her scream didn't last a minute he clamped her mouth shut.

"Hush now just do as I say and you won't get hurt understood?" He ordered as he took his hand from her mouth.

Chloe looked at and saw his personal background.

"What do you want from me then?" she asked

"Missions, assignments for the academy, since you're a DA type its proper that you do them" He explained.

"No" Chloe blankly said she continued her interrupted meal.

"What?!"

"You heard me, no, Im not doing that"

"You're going to do them whether you want to or not" Persona hissed darkly

Chloe then got up, took her lunch and was about to leave when Persona grabbed her wrist and pulled her back by force, her lunch fell to the ground.

"Do you at least value your own life" Persona threatened getting ready to activate his death alice. Chloe fumed, raised her free hand and slapped him across his face so hard that it knoscked his mask right off and then snarled.

"FINE KILL ME BUT IF YOU ASK ME YOU'RE A COWARD HIDING BEHIND A DEATH ALICE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME AT LEAST I'LL BE FREE FROM THAT MAN WHO SOLD ME HERE SO HE COULD GET FUCKING HIGH, YOU'RE JUST LUCKY IM NOT USING MY ALICE ON YOU!" She yelled angry and sad tears ran down her face.

Persona quickly recovered from the slap and was about to activate his alice when he heard what she said and looked into her eyes and saw nothing but isolation, sadness and loneliness just like how he spent part of his life in that cage.

"Fine you get off this time" Persona coldly replied as he let go of her wrist.

"Thank you", Chloe said, she picked up his mask and gave it to him with a small smile

Persona blushed a tiny blush as put on the mask and disappeared in the shadows while Chloe went back to her dorm since it was half day.

MEAN WHILE IN KOKOS ROOM

Koko spent the last twenty minutes tossing and turning on his bed he wanted to take a long nap, but images of chloe were dwelingin his mind and he kept hearing her delicate voice singing in his head.

_why cant I stop thinking about her?_

**_Well duh ya idiot you love her_**

_Who're you?_

**_your cosence and its telling ya you love her_**

_Don't be silly I just met het her _

**_But you fell in love with her singing and you want her to have happy thoughts kind like love at first sight_**

_you think so?_

**_I know so well byby_**

Koko got out from his bed and smiled.

"heh Well what do you know, I fell in love with a girl that I rarely know" He mumbeld and went back to sleep. Dreaming of her sweet and angelic voice, and him holding her gently in his arms.

**Alice number 9: seeing a persons personal background**  
**Alice number 10: torturing a person from the inside**

* * *

Told ya it was random and crappy but feel free to review please dont forget my poll


	5. Chloes first visit to Central town

HOORAY its spring break so i have more time to make my stories my goal on this story is to have at least twenty reviews so please read and review. Sorry for the crappy last chapter I hope you enjoy this one. just so you know Mikans in the DA class

Chloesfirst visit to Central town

Two weeks since Chloe transferred to Gauken Alice

"Hey did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"That new girl, Chloe, she slapped Persona-sama"

"What?"

That has been going around the Dangerous Class for the past two weeks ever since Chloes incident with persona everybody including Natsume, on one of his missions, saw that Persona had a black and blue hand print on his cheek, Chloe never got any missions which was odd and Persona left her alone, she never even confirmed the rumours going around because every time school was over she disappears in her dorm, never coming out until the next morning or would go to the northern forest, she even isolated herself from everybody. To Natsume that was very much not like her, Chloe was always so out going, always making friends and smiling her innocent toothy grin, kind of like Mikan in a way but now she isolates herself, never tries to make new friends and it was now a rarity for her to smile, she always had that gloomy, tired and betrayed like face. Now there was a rumour of her slapping Persona, PERSONA across the face, he didn't want to believe it but.

"Yea they say that He tried to get her to do missions and when she said no, he tried to use his Alice on her then she slapped him"

"How do you know?"

"Wait here she comes"

Sure enough Chloe and Mikancasually walked in the DA classroom, Mikan was her cheerful and happy self again while Chloe still had that tired looking face. And as usaul her three dogs followed. As Chloe and dogs walked to her seat, which as the back, they ignored the whispers about the 'incedent' a couple of weeks ago.

"Its her" a random boy said.

"She may not look like it but shes real tough if she did that to Persona-sama"

"Hey can you stop saying that bullshit about me?"Chloe said as she reached her desk.

"And what are you gona do about it huh?" they said in threatening manner.

Chloe balled up her fists but remained calm and did what she normally did, curl up in her seat, plug in her ipod and try to fall alseep until she heard.

"Hmph I knew she didin't have the guts"

Natsume heard, the room temperature went high. Chloe, pretending to be asleep, heard.

"Yea I bet her mum sold her here so she wouldn't deal with- "

The girls hair was set ablaze and Chloe jumped out an open window, her dogs stayed behind cause they knew that their mistres needed to be alone and wlked to Natsume as Mikan snuffed the fire out. Chloe ran from the building all the way to the northern forest and knowingly ran to the arms of none other than, Persona, who was waiting for her.

Don't be surprised but ever since the incident two weeks ago, Persona would always find Chloe either crying after being insulted because of her origins or she just wanted to get away from all the people trying to involve themselves in her life in the forest and would always take pity on the young girl so he would go and comfort her soon he developed a small little bond with her and Chloe never runs away since she saw that Persona was just basically lonely, she saw him as her first adult male friend and even giving him the nickname negra-chan meaning black in espanol

"Now now stop crying" He said as he stroked her burnt hair gentley."What happened?"

Chloe buried herself in his chest clutching on to his shirt so hard her knuckles turned pure white.

"They think my mama sold me here Negra-chan that's not true, she said that's the last thing she would want to do" she muffled in his shirt.

"Now now I know it must be hard being taken from your mother and everything but she did want you to be safe right?" Asked Persona, he knew about the young American girls history which he didn't like at all. Selling a young girl from her loving mother here for beer and pot that was low of that piece of trash they called a man. He calmy rubbed her back, trying his very best to stop her crying until they heard.

"HEY CHLOE-CHAN WERE ARE YOU WE'RE GOING TO CENTRAL TOWN" screamed a certein brunnete girl

"I have to go now Ill see you tomorrow" said Persona as vanished in front of Chloes eyes just as soon as Mikan screamed behind her making her jumped.

"CHLOE-CHAN ME AND THE OTHES ARE GOING TO CENTRALTOWN WANA COME?" Mikan screeched as Chloe tried to regain her breathing.

"I think Ill pass"

"Why?"

"I have to study if I want to get that honor student award" Explained Chloe , she missed her mom so badly that she was going to do anything just to see her again.

"AAWWW please Chloe-chan it'll be worth your while and don't you have 9 million rabbits saved up from all those times of me and natsume sending you during these five years?" Mikan asked.

Chloe debated for a while but a letter from her mom last week said that she should make use for her time here so she finally gave in. Mikan squealed with delight and told her the directions to the bus stop and went off her innocent merry way while Chloe went to get ready. At her dorm Chloe casully slipped on a sweater and skinny jeans and pulled back her bangs but something inside of her debated that this wasnt the right choice of clothing for her so she went in her closet to see what else she had.

meanwhile at the bus stop

every body was waiting at the bus each had dates

Natsume and Mikan

Yuu and Nonoko

Ruka and Hotaru

Kitstune and Anna

Koko and ?

Natsume wore a black muscle shirt, black skinny jeans and black high tops, his hair was the same as usual messy and sexy something that gave his lean and muscular body something for the girls to drool. Mikan had on a simple alice in wonder land like dress except it was dark emerald green, black mary janes and a small ribbon in her hair, the outfit made her very mature but boys wouldn't dare go near her cause of Natsume. Yuu and Nonoko wore simple clothes like Yuu wore only a casual white polo shirt with natural fit jeans and sneakers, Nonoko wore a light blue summer dress with white sandles. Ruka was wearing a XXXL white long sleeved t-shirt with a baggy dark blue shirt over, baggy pants and white Nike's, hotaru wore a teal long sleeved short dress with skinny jeans and plat flip flops. Kitsune and anaa wore the same thing that Yuu and Nonoko wore except that Annas dress was bright pink. And the newly single Koko wore a dark red button down with black slacks and ordinary sneackers.

"Hey baka wheres chloe?" asked Hotaru.

"She said she was coming" replied Mikan.

"Maybe she lied so you'll leave her alone" Natsume said codly. Mikan lightly punched him.

"Oh I hope she comes I wanna take her shopping" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

"Yeah I never met her but according to Koko, shes a cute little girl" Kitstune said out loud.

Everybody looked at Koko, who right now was as red as a tomato.

"You think shes cute?" asked Ruka

"Well if you just look at her more than you might see that she is." replied Koko

Hotaru then looked the left and saw someone approaching them.

"Is that Chloe?"

Everybody turned to where she was pointing and sure enough it was Chloe. Koko blushed even brighter, Chloe wore a black tight tank top that only showed half of her stomach, black and violet checkered arm warmers, a violet knee skirt, thigh high purple sock with holes and black platform shoes. It took him a whole lot of control not look at her breasts.

"Well Im here." she said.

The others just looked at her she noticed that they were looking a her outfit since she always wore sweaters and skinny jeans.

"My friend Zoie gave this to me before I left so when my bruises would go I would be able to wear it" she commented," but I don't think its suits me very well."

"Y-y-yes it does" stuttered Koko. Chloe blushed.

"Hi Im Kitstune I can fly" said the flyboy butting in.

"Hi" chloe calmy said.

Then bus came and everyone boarded. Chloe took the very back seat while the others sat at front. Koko decided to sit with her so she wouldn't be alone, only to discover her sleeping in an uncomfortable position, Chloe was in her fetal position but her head was resting against the glass window which could give her a headache if she stayed like that during the bumpy ride so he sat down beside her and laid her head on his lap. Chloe squirmed a bit coming to a little and noticed what he did and went back to sleep. Natsume glared at Koko warning him with his mind saying if he did something funny to her, he was going to burn him slowly and painfully, making Koko shiver. The bus ride was long and boring but for Koko to pass the time he listened to chloes mind hoping that she was singing again and to his joy, she was. Finally after two weeks he was listening to her angelic voice again.

_I pray you be you'll be our eyes  
And watch us where we go  
And help us to be wise  
In times when we don't know  
Let this be our prayer  
As we go our way  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with you grace  
To a place where we'll be safe _

Koko unconsciously started to plant soft kisses down her face making Chloe blush, first it was her neck then cheek and then......

"Oi, we're here."Natsume called out.

Koko was startled and looked to see that they were there just in case Natsume lied. He woke up Chloe and got out of the bus in haste, Chloe walked out also. As everyone got out they debated on where they were going.

"FLUFF PUFFS" squealed Mikan. everyone sweat dropped.

"'Fluff puffs'?"asked Chloe.

"Yea there candies and they're really good" explained Mikan already drooling

"Wait baka we should give Chloe a tour before you get them" butted in Hotaru.

"AAAHHH but Hotaru" Mikan whined.

"Listen we'll just show her around with Yuu's illusion alice then we'll go shopping."Hotaru explained. Then Chloe butted in.

"And maybe we can go to my place for pizza and a movie and if you want you can all sleep over if thats okay" she said shyly.

"That would be wonderful" the girls said. The boys blushed execpt Natsume of coures.

"That would be great... for a twelve year old" said a snobby and annoying voice.  
Everybody around to find Permy and Usami standing with Mochiage, their hands to their hips acting as if they were all that(A/n: honestly they need a good spanking). Mochiage had his arm wrapped around Usami , he looked at Chloe with disgust while Permy and gave Usami gave her deathglares.

"Well if your having a little slumber party then I guess I'll be coming along" said Permy with a little plan forming in her head completely oblivious of Kokos alice by now.  
"Us to we want to get to know Chloe-chan" Usami said latching on to Mochiage.

"Sure that would be great" Piped Anna.

"Alright lets show Chloe central town" squeaked mikan to lighten the mood

With that Yuuactivated his Alice to show Chloe central town, she was surprised at everything and wanted to see the hair salon hoping that they could do something about her little problem.

"Whats wrong did your mom do a bad savings job on it" Usami mocked. Hotaru shot a nasty glare at her and harshly said."No her hair got singed"

Permy than scoffed."AAAWWWW you diddn't listen to your mom and played with matches?"

Yuu clenched his fists and gave permy nastiest glare people ever saw from him."It got singed because she had to defend herself." He hissed.

Permy pouted trying to act innocent but Chloe thought she looked like a slutty bitch.

"Tsume can we go I promise it'll be fast please" chloe begged since he was kind of the leader of the pack.

"Hn" Natsume said and Chloe took that as a yes

"Alright I need to get my hair done anyway" said Nonoko

"Me too" replied Anna  
Mikan forgot she need her monthly trim ever since she ditched the pigtails at eleven she wanted to keep her hair waist length and she never trusted herself with scissors. Hotaru just wanted her hair washed. As they walked to the salon, Chloe got lustful glares from other men because of her outfit but they backed out when they saw Koko giving them death glares which was really unlike him. Permy got jealous he never did that for her everytime that would happen he just laugh but with Chloe, or "that girl" as she called her, he was acting like a protective boyfriend, now Permy being Permy she was going to do something in an attempt to ruin Chloes rep she had any. She made Usami teleport a jug of water and in a matter of seconds Chloe was drenched in water but she shook it of and used her fire alice to dry off herself and Natsume burned Permy and Usami hair in revenge since Mikan stole thier alices for the whole day.

When they got to the hair salon the boys stayed out while the girls went to get their hair done. Chloe asked if they could do any thing with her hair since it totally uneven her side bangs went down to her breasts and some of it still had singe marks all over, luckily for her somone there had an alice that make a persons hair grow long and she had her waist length hair back, it framed her face elengently and when she got out Koko blushed once again to the point that everyone was sure it would be his new skin tone.

'Y-Y-You look pretty" He stuttered. Chloe blushed at the comment

_'What a slut' _Mochaige thought."Hey stop acting like your all that" he barked.

Chloes sptirit fell at the harsh comment Kitsunme showed a mad face while everyone else looked like they were going to kill him.

"Oh come on eveyrbody shes probaly just acting all scared just to be friends with all of you" Permy said as she smirked.

"yeah I mean she mustve singed her hair on porpuse and made up that whole story of being sold and-'

**SLAP SLAP**

Without warnig Chloe slapped both Permy and Usami and kicked Mochaige in his family jewels.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK I WOULD DO SOMTHING LIKE THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERKS" with that she ran to the northern forest crying, Koko wanted to follow her but Natsume put his hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her she just wants to be alone okay" Natsume assured

"But-"

'Trust me I know her okay" said Natsume

Koko just sighed and joined the others as they either beat up the three jerks or giving them a stern talking to. Koko just gave his ex girlfriend the look the 'Im ashamed that I dated you look'.

Chloe sat ynder a tree trying her best to stop crying but with no avail.

"Stop it Chloe your freaking fifteen stop crying so who cares what they say"She paused "I do" and she cried again.

"You know its not to late to take up on my offer" said a familier voice.

Chloe looked to her left and saw Persona sitting beside her with a tissue in hand, she took it and wiped away her tears.

"No thanks Negra-chan I am very sure that I can make here'' she declined

The offer was that if Chloe did one mission outside the academy she could be able to escape without anyone finding out but that meant she'll leave everyone behind so she declined his offer.

"So what happened this time?" he asked

Chloe explained what happned and that those three accused her of making up all off that stuff. Persona then wnet and hugged the small girl rubbing her back gently saying he will personally deal with them, calming her down. Chloe never had a man hug her before, the only man that ever hugged her was her grandfather who had died five years ago, she liked it at least there was someone who wanted to make her happy. "Well Well what do we have here?" a high and seductive voice said.

Persona looked up and saw someone lurking in the shadows, he held Chloe tight and saw someone who no one had seen in a long time.

"Well hello Koizumi-san"

Chloe looked from Personas chest and saw a red head women with emerald eyes.

* * *

A cliff hanger and yes thats Luna shes still that bratty witch we all hate I know I just thought that this needed a few villains we know you know. Im making Persona a little nicer but he has no atraction to chloe what so ever.

I have a goal: 20 reviews every body so please review and please fell free to send some ideas for the next chapter since my hands are gona be tied for a while with my other fanfics but dont kill anybody thats my job XD

Oh and no offense to any african americans that im using the word "Negra" if you are offended im very very very sorry


	6. An offer you can't refuse

im back. I think this is loosley based on somthing but can't put my finger on it. oh and please dont confuse me with my OC. and also I have no new reviews, Im going to stop writing if I dont have any B(

Disclaimer: I dont own Gauken alice or Madea goes to jail movie play or any thing Tyler Perryish.

the scoop: uh oh Lunas back, what is she up to now?

An offer you can't refuse

"Well Persona I never took you as the protecting type" said the red head.

"Maybe I just want to be protective Koizumi-san" barked Persona as he held his tiny kohai closer.

Chloe peeked from his chest and saw a slender reddish bloned women with green eyes with a ugly flirty smirk.

"Aw then is she a hooker from that outfit I geuss she is" taunted luna.

"I'll pretend I diddn't hear that" remarked Chloe and still in personas arms she activated her background alcie

_Luna Koizmi_

_Age: 34_

_Alice: Soul sucking alice _

_Works for the AAO._

Panicking Chloe mumbled the information in Personas ear and he let her go in which she made a break for it.

"Wheres she going?" said Luna pouting.

"Back to her dorm, but any way why is it that your here Luna?" asked the man in black. Luna smirked.

"Hmhm well as you know I secretly work for the AAO and we've heard that a girl with the many alice is here so Im here to pick her up" She said dumbly Persona had no idea, but thanks to Chloe and blankly Luna, he had good info to tell the Highschool princible.

"What do you want with her"asked Persona

"Just want to experiment on her, to see what makes her tick" replied Luna innocently.

All Persona could do was invisibly grimace at the thought of Chloe lying on a operating table getting tortured, screaming for help but never getting it.

"Well if you see her tell me" Luna said as she dissapeared.

_'Never I'll make sure you won't get anywhere near her,'_thought Persona as he himself dissapeared.

Meanwhile back to Chloe

Chloe ran as far away from those two as possible but not before hearing what Luna said, scary thoughts going wild thruogh her head.

_Negra-chan told me about them what do I do?! What if they kill my mom or my family if I dont go?! what if.... what if..... _

She stopped in her tracks, went to her knees and cried._'Mama I wish you were here, I could sure use some of your singing by now._

"Why dont you sing?" asked a forigen voice.

Chloe turned her head and saw Koko sitting right next to a tree he had a worried and somewhat alluring smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"I heard you, you have a beatiful voice" Koko simply said."Please?"

It took a while but just because he said please, Chloe opened her mouth and...

"I pray youll be our eyes  
and watch us were we go  
and help us to be wise  
in and times when we dont know  
let this be our prayer  
as we go our way  
lead us to a place  
guide us your grace  
to a place were we'll be- MMPH"

Listening to her angelic voice out of her mouth this time Koko couldnt take it anymore, he knelt in font of her and kissed her, on the lips this time. Chloes eyes widened with shock she opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but Koko plunged his tounge in her mouth, Chloe was familier with this kind of kiss because she had a boyfriend who always did that but he dumped her when he wanted to go all the way but she said no(folow that advice very young readers) and now koko was doing the exact same thing only this time it was tender but images of nick and her ex flooded in her head, she struggled to get out but the mind reader was to strong.

"Please stop" she yelped.

Koko suddenly came to his senses and immediatly broke the kiss, soon he realized that he was holding Chloe possesivley and quickley let go of her.  
"What was that for?" She demanded.  
Koko drooped his head, feeling incredibly guilty

"I just wanted to hear you sing and I kind of lost it" He simply said."I didn't mean to honest."

_Yea right thats what he and Nick would always say but I nearly lost my virginity cause of them, _Chloe thought bitterly since she lost all her trust in men.

"I WOULD NEVER DO TO YOU!!," Koko shouted making Chloe shake.

He calmed down and put his large yet slender hands on her petite frail shoulders.

"I know that you're going through a very a rough time and that you fear for your mothers safety but if there is just one way I can make it better you can always come to me." he said with a gentle tone. Chloe blushed, he sounded honest but how werent all men dishonest she thought, putting a barrior around her and then they heard a very pissed of.

"KOKO."

Chloe truned and saw a very pissed of fire caster, Koko shook nervously at the tone of Natsumes voice, he looked up and saw a flock of crows circling above him and realized. ' _shit those are the crows ruka assembled they mustve saw me kiss her'_

before could explain it was a misunderstanding Natsume threw a fire ball at him, without mercy.

_long story short Koko lived and had to go to the hospital for minor burn to his hands and lips (_Natsumes like a protective older bro)

After that was said and done Natsume and Chloe went to her dorm were everyone else(including sumire, usami and mochiage) was waiting, the girls had duffle bags filled with pajamas, extra clothes, toiletries and whatever a girl brings to a sleepover while the boys each had gym bags filed with boy stuff(i don't wat boys bring) .

"Where were you" piped anna.

"The forest" chloe simply said then she went to unlock the door were her dogs greeted them with innocent barls but growled at three certain people. As they got into the four room apartment like dorm the boys were expecting a girly girls room with pictures of cute boys, pink everywere, stuffed animals and a heavy scent of perfume, but instead it was a simple dark blue room, it did have a heavy scent but it was mostly of sweet spices mixed withthe oure scent of roses, it was clean, it was also given a few minor adjustments like a 97" plasma screen tv, a mini bar with soda, and a jakuzi. Everybody was impressed by the way it was decorated, Chloes beautiful glass figurines were on a coffe table, her manga, anime and Bible were set on a bookself, the old photographs and portaits of her family and friends were all hung with care all over the place, and Chloes perfume and jewelry were all on the vanity all set perfectly. Sumire and usami drooled over the jewels and perfume and immediatly went to try them but Emma stopped them in their tracks by barking and growling like crazy.

"How do you shut this mutt up?!" screeched Sumire.

"I just want to try the jewelry" whined Usami.

"She saying, 'Only Chloes allowed to go near these things, you need her permission'", Replied Chloe.

"How do you know freak" Mochiage cruely said as if Chloe was crazy.

"That whats in my many alice, I can talk to animals and they can talk to me, it was my very first alice actually" She calmy replied, ignoring the cruel comment.

"Wow so you can really do that?"asked Nonoko with amazement.

''Yea and apparently cows really like to be cooked I asked one and he said that at least they were being of good use" chloe said.

"Hey can you tell your dog to stop barking so I can try the jewelry and perfume" Sumire demanded.

Chloe shook her head."She doesn't want you near it and neither do I"

Sumire made a spoiled girl pout and went away from the stuff. Meanwhile everybody set up everything to get comfortable in the living room while Mikan, Chloe, and Anna went to the kitchen to make the pizzas everybody wanted such as, Natsume, Yuu and Emma wanted pepperoni, Hotaru wanted crab brains, Kitsuneme, Ruka, Sumire, and Abby wanted anchovies with pineapple, Mikan wanted cheese and the rest wanted mushrooms with black olives. It was taking a whole lot of effort for Mikan not to burn the kitchen or anna not making the pizza sing, which scared Chloe half to death, but all the pizzas were finished.

"Eat up everybody" Chloe anounced as everybody dung in."Time for the movies I hope you like American comedies."

"But we dont know english"Said Nonoko and Anna in unison, Chloe made a small smile.

"Dont worry I have alice stones with my translating Alice"She assured as she reached in to her vanity and pulled out eight pale pink stones and gave them to her friends.

"Hey what about us?!" shrieked Sumire, Usami and Mochiage.

"Sorry I expect to know you guys so, sorry" Clohe said, it was a blant lie she had more but the way they treated her she wanted to see if they could take it.

"Alright lets see Madea goes to jail" Chloe said as see put in the dvd and soon the movie started.

_"why dont you move your little red car or I'll move it for yea" says an old black lady to a white girl_

_The lady just giggled and walked off_

Natsume shook his head, "Shes gona get it"  
Mikan agreed along with the rest of the group  
'It gets better Tsume"

_While the white girl is is looking through clothes, she looks up and sees her car on a fork lift she runs to it._

_"NO!!!!!!!"_

_"Hey diddnt i tell you that was my parking and you go take my parking spot" says Madea_

_"old women put my car down now"_

_"ok"_

'Big mistake" said Hotaru and Yuu.

_Madea drops the car._

At that moment everyones pride was pure gone as they started to laugh in hysterics except for Chloe who just blankly watched.

**_5 hours later_**

The dorm that was originally filled with with hysterical laughter was now filled with soft snoring and breathing. Everyone laughed themselves to sleep, including Natsume, while 'the hated three" as Chloe called them went crazy and passed out due to the fact that it was in English not Japanese. While everyone was sleeping , the young american girl stood outside the balcony of her dorm and gazed at the moon, which she had a perfect view on, wearing nothing but a solid black long sleeved t-shirt, grey capris shorts and white socks her waist length hair flew gracefully at the small breeze that was blowing by. She sighed at the cool night air so quiet, peaceful and no shouting or crying, Chloe was so consumed of the gentle peace that she didn't notice that someone was behind her until he spoke.

"Chloe, I have something urgent to tell you"

She turned around and saw Persona standing behind her with worried look on his face.

"Whats wrong Negra-chan?" she asked.

"remeber what I told you about the AAO?" he asked. Chloe nodded.

"Well they're coming to get you, I told the HSP and he suggested that you go back to America immediately"

Chloe shook her head making Persona confused.

"What I thought you wanted to go back home" He said.

"I do but" she paused "I don't want to leave my friends and I don't want to go back there"

Persona forgot about that and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know but you don't have to go back to that house, I can help you escape from here and you'll live somewhere else with your mom to." Persona explained, hoping that it'll help.

Chloe pondered at the offer but she wanted to stay here with her friends, but if she did then they'll be in danger because of her. She wanted to give it more thought so she asked.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Six months, because as far as I know they're already starting to move in."

After a brief silence chloe finally decided.

"I'll need to think about it but I'll have my decision soon" she said.

Persona made a small smile and hugged her.

"You're one of the first people I ever grew concerned of" He said as he disappeared.

After that Chloe silently walked in her room and crawled into bed with the others, putting a pillow over Ruka to make him stop snoring, and fell asleep still thinkin of the offer that persona gave. She failed to notice a pair of green eyes staring thruogh the window.

* * *

please review im getting discouraged big time also Im still waiting for fresh and new ideas =3

goal: 20 reviews


	7. Nightmare One

This chapter is suppose to show some details of what happened in chapter 1 so don't worry after this Ill go back into the story

Warning: voilence big time

* * *

_A small house in the corner, a family friendly aura, cries of bloody murder and a half dead child on the floor._

_"NICK PLEASE DON"T DO IT PLEASE" yells a beautiful young women with emerald eyes and jet black hair, bleeding from her mouth as shes punched once again for trying to save her daughter. A man no older than in his forties, drunk as hell with a beer bottle and shovel in hand, dripping with blood, getting ready to beat the girl once more._

_"You good for nothing piece of shit, its your own damn fault I lost my job" He drunkenly slurred._

_The girl was silent as she sat there half naked, bleeding from her eyes and mouth, her petite legs were slashed, gashed and useless, her right arm was in a sickening L-shaped twist while the other arm, that was hiding her bare chest, had defense bruises and slash marks were around her neck._

_"It wasn't my fault, you showed up drunk" She horses._

_The_ _man just smirks and continues his brutal beating, this time grabbing her right leg and slashed it even more violently, the beer bottle was used next and he bashed her head until it broke into a million pieces, he was savoring each moment that he ignored her cries of agony, as always, the women tries one more time to stop him but once is struck upside the head. The women falls and the man looks at her with disgust._

_"So you need to be punished to?" he says as he raised his bloody shovel. All the girl could do was scream..._

_"MAMA."_

* * *

I know its short but don't worry Ill bring the story back on track, this is like what shes going to go through for a while.

Thank you to my beta reader Sailorjj07 for helping me make this right =)

Even though its short please review =3


	8. Hurt again

All right im back on track here it is, sorry if the story isnt that dramatic but Im literrally running out of ideas, Im not lying about accepting any ideas from people so please if you have any ideas please send me some and also please review to help raise my spirits :)

WARNING: OOCness andmild sexual reference may not be sutible for readers under 13.

**_previously on Tortured Soul_**

_Chloe, I have something urgent to tell you" _

_She turned around and saw Persona standing behind her with worried look on his face._

_"Whats wrong Negra-chan?" she asked._

_"Remember what I told you about the AAO?" he asked. Chloe nodded._

_"Well they're coming to get you, I told the HSP and he suggested that you go back to America immediately"_

_Chloe shook her head, making Persona confused._

_"What I thought you wanted to go back home" He said._

_"I do but" she paused "I don't want to leave my friends and I don't want to go back there"_

_Persona forgot about that and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"I know but you don't have to go back to that house, I can help you escape from here and you'll live somewhere else with your mom to." Persona explained, hoping that it'll help._

_Chloe pondered at the offer but she wanted to stay here with her friends, but if she did then they'll be in danger because of her. She wanted to give it more thought so she asked._

_"How long do I have to decide?"_

_"Six months, because as far as I know they're already starting to move in."_

_After a brief silence Chloe finally decided._

_"I'll need to think about it but I'll have my decision soon" she said._

_Persona made a small smile and hugged her._

_"You're one of the first people I ever grew concerned of" He said as he disappeared._

_After that Chloe silently walked in her room and crawled into bed with the others, putting a pillow over Ruka to make him stop snoring, and fell asleep still thinking of the offer that persona gave. She failed to notice a pair of green eyes staring through the window._

* * *

'So Persona does know who she is', thought Luna as she saw Chloe drift sleep. ' Well he's got some explaining to do.'

_**The next morning**_

"Chloe-chan wake up, wake up." Mikan franticly said as she shook her sleeping American friend."Please wake up."

Chloe was unresponsive, somewhere during the night, she suffered another nightmare she screamed so loud that the gang woke up. Natsume panicked, "Chloe wake up you're having a nightmare", he yelled." Wake up!"

She was once again unresponsive.

"Please...don't hurt me..... it wasn't my fault...please" Chloe cried. Natsumes heart swelled and then thought of something.

"Forgive me Chloe", He said as he lit her bangs on fire. Chloe, in her dreams, sniffed something burning, she lightly opened her eyes and saw the tiny flames.

"KKKKKYYYYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!! TSUME!!!!" yelled Chloe as she jolted up and patted her bangs to snuff the fire out.

"Sorry, it woke you up at least", he said.

"Ah, Natsume-samas a genious" permy and usami yelled in unison as they and Mochaige left the dorm, they failed to notice that Chloes dogs left them little "gifts" in theirbags.(a/n: im sorry, i just can't stand them always giving mikan a hard time)

After they left Chloe noticed that none of her friends got any sleep, she then realized that she had another nightmare, a twinge of guilt hit her tiny body.

"Gomanasai mina, I didnt mean to keep you all up"

"Its okay Im used to being woken late cause of this baka right" said Hotaru as she pointed at Mikan.

"Hotaru you're mean" whined Mikan

Ruka sat by Chloe and asked what happened.

"I don't think you'll want to hear it Uka" she said.

"Yes I do, in fact we all do" Ruka said refering to everyone else.

Chloe hesitated for a bit but took a deep breath and explained that she had a nightmare like flashback, a horrible flashback that comes in form of a nightmare, it was about when Nick came to his job one day, drunk, his boss fired him and he was pissed and drowned out his frustrations in alcohol, as always, and when he came home he started to yell about it. Chloe stated that everytime Nick came home drunk, he took out his frustrations out on her and her mom such just hits and kicks. But this time it became brutal, a lust for blood, and he mercilessly beat Chloe, saying it was all her fault, she was a bad girl and that bad girls should be punished, with her granfathers shovel and a beer bottle. Stella, her mo tried her best to make him stop but she was beaten to resulting Chloe to using her alice to make him stop even she promised not to.

Natsume felt guilty, guilty for leaving his best freind all alone with a man that he knew was dangerous. Chloe sensed this.

"Its okay Tsume", she said."Ialways get them, and besides ain't you guys gona be late for school?"

They instanly panicked, execpt Natsume and Hotaru, they quickley got dressed, forgeting that it was a boy-girl get together, and ran to there class. Mikan and Natsume were the last to leave.

"Oi aren't you coming?" asked Natsume as he noticed that Chloe was still in her pajamas.

"Don't worry Tsume I'll catch up later", she said with her very emotionless face.

mikan cheerfully said,"Okay", and dragged Natsume out, Chloes dogs followed.

After they left Chloe heard her balcony door open.

**_Outside her dorm room_**

"Natsume are you okay?" asked Mikan since she noticed that her bf was acting weird.

'' No you idoit"Natsume said,"It was my fault"

Mikan tilted her head with a worried look on her face,"No it wasn't, you knew that it was gona keep happening even if you were there to stop it."

"You don't understand, I was my fault, I left her and she begged me not to leave her alone", yelled Natsume as tears ran down his eyes,"But I had to tell her I missed my home."

"Nat-" she was interupted when they heard a loud voice yelling.

"CHLOE!!!!"

They ran to the source of the noise, Chloes dorm.

_**A few minutes before**_

A cold hand clamped Chloes mouth shut as soon as Personacame in through his mask chloe saw a lustfull glint.

"Shh, you don't want to spoil this now do you?", He said.

Immediatly Chloe knew that this wasn't her negra-chan, he was possessed. She grabbed his hand off of her mouth.

"Negra-chan what happend to you?" she asked.

Her mouth was clamped again.

Persona smirked as his other hand started to stroke one of her breast seductively.

"Nothing has happned" He said,"Im just showing my feelings to the girl I love."

Chloes breathing became shallow, cold sweat started to form.

Then his hand left her mouth and planted a brutal kiss on her lips, Persona pinned her wrist above her head and started to push on the bed. Chloe despretly tried to push him off but he was to strong her body was stiff, thinking that persona was only being nice to her just so he could have his way with her. But what she diddn't know was that deep inside Persona was screaming._ ' what the hell am I doing?! Damn you koizmui, DAMN YOU!!!!!!!_

Persona's free hand started to travel down her body and was about touch Chloes private spot, but with one final attempte to make him stop, Chloe kicked him down there. Once Persona fell she jolted out of the bed, ran to her closet and picked up her moms alice scanner. Once she scanned him she found a soul sucking alice in personas system. She sucked it out through an open wound on his neck, snapping him out of it. Once he was, Persona grabbed Chloe in an iron grip hug.

"Im so sorry, Im so sorry" he repeated over and over again as he rocked back and forth to prevent her from crying,

Chloe burried her face in his shoulder, happy that she got her friend back."Its okay Negra-chan I forgive ya."

But somthing happened, Chloes insides felt like they were gona burst,'_Oh no not again not know'_  
Chloe started to shake violently.

Persona felt it and let her go.

"Chloe?"

Before she could react Chloe started to vomit out blood and then fainted.

"Chloe?!" Persona bent down and started to check for a pulse.

It was very weak and faint.

"CHLOE!!!!"

When Natsume and Mikan came in, Persona's hands where covered in blood.

* * *

Well Im done for the day like I said Im not lying about accepting ideas.

PLEASE REVIEW I GET THE FEELING THAT NONE LOVES IT *starts crying* please *sniff* boost up my confidence.


	9. Author's note

Hi everybody Im here to say that Im going on a little hiatus in order to catch up with my other fanfics since Ive been paying attention to this. Don't worry once all the stories look like they've been caught up Ill go right back into it so please enjoy it and feel free to reveiw everything and this time Ill allow some flames.


	10. My Curse

Okay well I'm back and with a whole lot of pain given brainstorming I finally made a chapter I hope its what you all expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice sadly T-T

Curse

_**Chloe's POV**_

I don't remember much

Not much of anything, all I know is that Negra-chan was holding me in his arms saying he was sorry multiple times for something that wasn't his fault at all. Literally it wasn't actually, it was the alice of that creepy slut that controlled him, but he held me close trying to make sure I didn't cry. I wouldn't cry, I suffered attempted rapes a thousand times, since then all my feelings became numb, but he wouldn't know that.

When I hugged Negra-chan and told him that I forgave him, my body started to shake and my insides were on fire. At that moment, I knew that it meant that I was going to get another "present", but it hurts so much.

_'Oh no not again, not now_',I thought as my body started to shake even more.

Negra-chan felt it and let me go of his death grip hug.

"Chloe?"

I wanted to tell him it was okay so badly, but as soon as I opened my mouth, blood came pouring out like a fountain. It was so painful, my throat was on fire and my alice started to throb  
at an intense rate I couldn't withstand next thing I knew I was lying in the pool of my blood.

"Chloe?" Negra-chan asked, he was scared, I could feel it, I could also feel his gloved hand on my neck but I was unaware of anything.

He then yelled,"CHLOE"

Then I heard the door slamming open.

"What the hell are you doing?"

That was Tsumes voice, he's mad.

"Chloe-chan!"

Ikans voice, she was distressed.

I opened my eyes slowly to see tsume with a fire ball in his hand getting ready to throw at it Negra-chan.

Don't do it tsume, you're sick.

Negra-chan dodged it but Tsume started to throw punches and kicks at him, hitting Negra-chan hard, I felt Ikan holding my head on her lap, bad idea the blood will choke me. I looked from her lap and saw that Tsume was about to hit him again so I weakly stood up.

"Tsume stop, dont hurt him."

He stopped.

"Why?", He was mad.

"He's my friend Tsume so please don't hurt him." I begged.

Tsume looked at me, as if I was crazy, and then he walked up to me, forgetting about Negra-chan, and grabbed the collar of my shirt and hoisted me up to his eye level.(5''0') (6''1')

"Chloe do you have any idea who that no good bastard is?" He said as he pointed at him.

Swallowing more blood, I nodded.

"Then why would you say he's your '_friend'_?" he asked.

"Cause he is and he doesn't give me missions also the reason that you and Ikan got less missions was because of him." I said," And me coughing up blood ain't his fault either."

Tsume set me down,"Then why are you?"

Just as I was about to tell him why, my alice acted up again and this time it was showing no mercy, more blood came pouring out of my mouth and before I even knew it I blacked out,  
hearing only the terrified scream of Ikan.

_**End of Chloe's POV**_

Natsumes eyes widened at the sight of his best friend lying there in a bloody mess, images of a repressed childhood memory started to surface but he immediately blocked them. Mikan sat in horror, she thought she'd seen worse on her missions but this was even more gruesome and gory. They were frozen in fear that they didn't notice Persona walking up to Chloe until Nasume saw him pick her up, gently I may add.

"What are you gona to do with her?" he hissed.

Unscathed by the threat, Persona walked the balcony door.

"I'm only going to take her to the hospital",He said,"You and sakura go to class until further notice."

Mikan tried to speak,"But-"

"That's an order."

She sealed her lips but asked him an important question.

"Why are you being nice to her?"

Persona gently held Chloe close as more blood seeped from her mouth,"I owe someone dear to her a deep debt." He disappeared.

Mikan looked over at Natsume who had a deadly and vengfull aura surrounding him.

"Natsume?"

"Lets go Mikan.", He said.

Mikan had a shocked look on her face, the only time when he called by her real name was when something was on his mind and he had no time to play games.

"Natsu-"

"If Chloe can put all her trust on him then I'm afraid I have to do that too." He said cutting her, he took Mikans hand and led her out of the dorm room.

* * *

Thats all for the day, I hope you guys enjoyed it.

The next chapter is already near finish.

Also please don't forget to review, italways makes me happy to see new ones cause they boost up my confindence.

Ja ^-^


	11. Threat

Alright heres the chapter i promised all you beautiful people, originally it was a part of my last chapter but the little voice in my head was like

_'Baka this is suppose to be a drama not a essay'_

To shut it up I broke it up a little so please enjoy reading Mina-sama

Disclaimer: I dont own Gauken Alice

* * *

Threat

When they arrived to their class it was already free period, Anna and Nonoko were playing with the dogs, Hotaru and Ruka were doing some homework together, Koko(a/n: he checked out of the hospital) was reading a book about alices, and Kitsune and Yuu were playing on the computer. They walked up to their seats and sat down, Chula walked up to Natsume and jumped on his lap.

She whined at him as he patted her head.

"I wish you would understand" he whispered.

"Hey Natsume, wheres Chloe?"

He looked up and saw Ruka with his bunny standing beside him with a worried look on his face.

"She stayed behind cause she wasn't feeling well", He said, partially lying.

"Yea so we told her to stay in bed", Mikan said, joining in.

Ruka noticed that Natsume was feeling a bit uneasy but brushed aside as boredom and walked back to his seat.  
During the whole class period Natsume spent most of his free time playing with Chula, dangling a peice of string over her head so she could try to catch it while Mikan was reading his manga(since THE GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA was playing with a small puppy). Koko on the other hand was still reading the alice book trying to find something out about Chloes' alice since it was completely rare, even more rarer than Mikans alices.

So far no luck until he found an article in the book about the legend of alices...

_'Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura please report to the principle's office immediatly'_

**Meanwhile...**

"Its going to be alright Chloe we're almost there," assured Persona as he carried what appeared to be Chloes limped body.

During the time he was carrying her to the hospital, Chloe passed out due to lack of blood in her system and lets just say in her case if Chloe passes out from that much blood loss well you don't wanna know. persona noticed that Chloes breathing became extremely faint and her very tan skin was growing pale but that didn't stop the blood from leaving her body. Persona panicked.

"No, don't you die on me yet Chloe just try to hang in there."

A faint sigh emitted form her.

"Good now try to keep breathing",he said relieved,"See we're here."

As he approached the hospital entrance, nurses came rushing in with a stretcher while a docter ripped Chloe from Personas arms and placed her on it.

"Whats her condition?", The docter asked as he checked for a pulse.

"I do not know, she's none of my concern.", Persona remarked coldly and walked away,'_Please be okay Chloe'_

The docter gave out a harsh glare but immediatly put all his attention on Chloe, he then ordered the nurses to put her on sedatives and rushed her to the operating room.

**Back to Natsume and Mikan...**

"Oi, Natsume?", Asked Mikan.

"Hn"

"Why do you think oji wants us in his office?", She asked as they walked to the office

Natsume shrugged his shoulders,"Dunno"

They arrived at the and walked there they were greetedby the principle who motioned them to sit down, next to him behind his desk stood a tall and slender women in a dark blue powersuit, she had long black hair tied in a ponytail with large blue eyes her facile expression was with fury and profession.

Mikans uncle spoke," Im pretty sure you're wondering who this," They nodded." Well this Emily Rogers and apperently she is Chloe Estellas' attorney."

"Attorney?", Asked Natsume.

"Is something wrong?",Mikan asked.

The woman spoke, with a very strong voice," You damn right there is, Im here to take Miss Estella home!"

* * *

well Im done for the night

BTW did I say uncle right in Japanese?  
Its been a while since I checked ^_^;

Also this were you found out Chloes last name its pronounced _(Es-Stay-Ya)_

I hope you enjoyed it mina-sama

Agrigato for your support ^-^


	12. The PAC

heres my next chapter I hope its what you expected Mina-sama

* * *

Persona stared at the unconscious Chloe who finally stopped coughing up blood and since then had been stuck in a deep sleep. Persona sat down on the side of the bed and continued to caress her left cheek with his left hand, his thumb rubbing her the apple of her cheek.

_'Just like her_', He thought as he stared at her peaceful and sleeping face.

**_HSP office_**

"Take her home?", asked Natsume.

The women, Emily, lowered her eyes and pinched her lips and said, "Yes Im taking Miss Estella home."

Mikan trembled at the harsh response, "Did something happen we should know about ma'am?"

Emily massaged her temples and, greatly annoyed, answered. "Yes, this school violated the PAC law that stands strong in Untied States, Im surprised you didn't know about it."

"Well why don't you explain it to them" Said mikans uncle.

Natsume didnt like where this wasa going.

Emily scoffed in annoyence "Fine, in 1990 this schooltried to convince a young couple to send their twelve year old daughter to attend there for the remainder of her school years. Naturally they rejcted the offer saying, 'Even if our child is an alice, we just can't bear to ship her off at some school over seas. The school officals left but that didn't stop them from trying to get their filthy hands on her so the next day, as the child was going home from school, they grabbed her and took her to Japan and enrolled her here by force. The next week they sent her parnets a letter, by that time she was labled a missing person, which held a check. When the media got hold of this and broadcasted it on the nightly news it stirred a nationwide outrage. Parents with alice children began to think if they let their children out their sight for one minute the school will take them away just like the girl. Rallies, petitons, and benefit concerts where held to convince their government to tell Japan to get her back, President George. H Bush was outraged saying in a live speech, "A child, who had done nothing wrong, was taken from her home , her family and her country. I and the peolple will stop at nothing to get her home safely to her friends and loved ones." Which he did even though it took until 1992 for Japan to pursaude the academy to let the young girl go, by that time she was about fourteen, she was returned to her home unharmed but tramatized of the whole event. As soon as she was brought the President sighned a bill called PAC: Protect Alice Chlidren which provided protection of children with alices until they reached they're eighteeth birthday and can only be brought here by a parents consent or if the parents call and in Japan the academy was prohibited in stepping on American soil. In Miss Estellas case however the person who called was not her legal guardion,her mother never consented and the academy stepped on American soil." She put a lock of her hair behind her ear and continued, "In others words she was brought here illegaly I demand you take me to her right now."

Natsuem spoke,"I would but-"

"But what?" she demanded

"You see ma'am Chloe-chans at the hospital now." Mikan replied.

* * *

"mm.. Negra-chan?"

Persona snapped out of his light nap and saw Chloe starring up at him.

"Hi Chloe are you okay?'', He asked.

She nodded."Yea itwas nothing really that happens alot"

"Hm?"

"Oh yea, I never told you,"She said."When ever a new alice develops in me, I cough up blood".

* * *

"What Miss Estellas in the hosptial?"

Natsume nodded.

Emily relaxed and calmly said,"Well please take me to her"

Natsume and Mikan stood up and esorted Emily to the hospital.

_'I know about the PAC law, I was wondering why it didn't work',_Thought Natsume.

"Maybe its because they found a way to weed through it Natsume."replied Mikan who read his mind.

"Your absolutely right" Replied Emily as they made the walk to the hosptial

* * *

whoo im done for the night please read and review.


	13. Tensions and a secret revealed

Hi Im back I finally finished my other Gakuen Alice fanfic but Im gona wait awhile before I upload it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Ill never will

* * *

"What do you mean that every time you develop a new alice you start coughing up blood?",asked Persona.

Chloes big brown eyes blinked at him in confusion, "Honestly you don't know?"

Persona shook his head slightly.

Chloe sighed and sat up slightly from the canvas sheets.

"Well here's the deal, I found out I was an alice when I was around four or five, that was when I got chula. At first mama thought that was it but when I turned six I started coughing out blood and I had to be rushed to the hospital, that was when they discovered my fire alice. They ruled it as a reaction to a limitless alice, which is extremly impossible since back home there's no such thing as a limitless alice, so they just gave me some medicine and set me off. Well gradually over time I kept coughing up more and more blood and everytime time that happened a new alice would show up. It was when I was twelve, when I developed my tenth alice, the doctors figured out my real alice, the many alice."

"Incredible." Persona said.

Chloe just looked at him and then sighed,"It ain't as good as you think Negra-chan, it hurts all the time when a new alice develops and whats worse I cant use any of my other alices."

"Why?"

"Because My body needs to heal and using them will only cause more stress."She added, leaving a very important part.

Personas eyes slightly widened,_'Even though her alice dosent affect her life span, it still finds ways to kill her._

Then just randomly, Chloe started to sing in a calm whisper.

She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

She stopped singing and smiled very slightly."Sorrry, that calms me down a little."

Persona smiled a little and patted her head, "You are so much like your mother you know that?"

Chloe tilted her head slightly and made a sly smirk,"How so?"

"She was random, just like you."

She folded her arms,"Are not."

The door burst open.

"Miss Estella."

Chloes' head to her left and saw Emily at the door way with Natsume and Mikan right behind her, she turned to wear Persona was but he vanished just before anyone else saw him, Emily rushed to her and questioned her thoroughly.

"Miss Estella are you okay? what happened? are you hurt? are you-"

"Im fine Milly" Chloe interrupted"Hi Tsume hey Ikan."

Natsume walked to her, Mikan right behind him. "Are you alright Chloe?"

She nodded."Yea Im fine."

"Are you sure Chloe-chan?" Mikan asked unsure.

"I said Im fine Ikan." Chloe replied slightly irritated.

Emily, having enough of the two, demanded that the two should leave, Natsume didn't like this at all and Mikanprotested and while the whole Chloe was glowering at Emily as if there was something wrong and cutted in.

"You guys should go."

"But Chloe-" Natsume and Mikan said in unison.

Chloe rose her voice at them."Just go!"

"You heard Miss Estella. GO", Emily shouted.

Surprised at this Natsume and Mikan both reluctantly and hastily left the room.

"Hey Natsume?" She asked once they were outside the building.

He replied."Hn?"

"Was she always like that?" She asked."The lawyer I mean."

Natsume sighed and then remembered something important."No she was never like this, in fact Emily never was that thin and she never let her hair up."

Mikans eyes widened."You mean?"

"HEY guys."

They looked to the right and saw Koko running to them behind him was a short and plump young women the same power suit, the same eye color and the same hair color. Natsumes eyes widened with shock and realization.

"Shit."

They ran inside, ignoring the nurse about no running, Nastume busted into the hospital room but it was empty, the bed showed signs of a struggle, a bottle of chloroform was on the ground and a spot of blood was on the pillow. Mikan, Koko and the real Emily Rogers were in shock.

Koko spoke,"What happened?"

Natsume clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth trying to prevent himself from crying on the spot,"What happened was that Im a big idiot and I couldn't protect my best friend again."

Emily walked up to him and tried to calm him down, "Its not your fault Nastuki."

But Natsume wouldn't hear it and just stood there. Mikan then Koko asked why he was here, Koko explained that he wanted to visit Chloe so he could apologize for that incident in Central town that was when he ran into Emily, who was frantic to find Chloe.

"By the way why are here Rogers-san?" Koko asked.

Emily patted Natsume back as he was silently crying on her shoulder,"I'll explain later but first Miss Sakura where is your uncle, I need to talk to him its urgent."

"Um, right."

All but Natsume left, he stood there still clenching his fist as tears continued to fall down his face. "Ill make this right Chloe I promise."

He left.

**_Somewhere in the DA room_**

Persona sat on a table for about five minutes with a phone his hand and what looked like an old photo in the other. The phone continued to hum until a voice that he never thought he'd hear again answered.

"Hello?" It was a womens voice.

Persona smirked,"Its been a long time, Ichigo-chan."

A small gasp was heard and then answered back."S-senpai?"

"Yours truly Ichigo-chan."He answered

"Will you stop calling me that already?" The voice said irritated."Im like thirty-two years old."

He rolled his eyes."And Im thirty-nine, you havent changed at all Ichigo-chan."

"Yea well whatever Persona, how you been?"

"Im still in the academy."

A sigh was heard from the other line. "They wouldn't let you leave?"

"I had nowhere else to go."

"Whatever. by the way hows my little girl?" The women asked."Is she alright? Are they taking care of her? Your not giving her missions now are you?"

"Calm down would you she's fine."

"Thats good."

"What about you?" He asked wanting to know how his special friend had been since she left the school.

"Just bullshit for now, thats all I can say for now." The women said."I need to go, need to go to school, bye.

The line went dead before Persona had the chance to reply back, he sighed and put the phone down and looked at the picture. It was a picture of him when he was in high school and beside him was a little girl who looked like she was from the middle school divison, she had a big smile and was clinging on to his arm while he had a poker face. Persona smiled a bit, a bang on the door interupted his train of thought and went to the door as he opened it Natsume barged in.

"What now?" He said in his cold tone.

Natsume through his teeth said,"Chloes been kidnapped by the AAO."

* * *

Reveiw anybody?


	14. His first

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and Ill never will, I think I made some people OOC sorry

Authors note: I got a review asking if I made some characters just for this and my answer is yes be cause this started out as 49 chapter book and my Bff encouraged me to write down. More or likley I'll change the rating here.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

It was dark and gloomy inside his cage as a young Rei sat in a corner Izumi-sensei already paid him a daily visit but it was getting extremely lonely, all he had was a rubber ball that he would throw against the wall and catch once it bounced back to him. That was his normal routine just a very lonely routine until he heard a soft cry coming from outside, he looked out the window, the only way to the outside world that feared him, and saw a young girl with smooth black hair sitting against the walls, her arms wrapped around her legs, crying her eyes out.

"I can't believe this what gives those people the right to take me from my home?" She cried over and over again.

All she did was go home from school and all of a sudden some men in black showed up stuffed her in a car and drove to an airport and dragged her to the academy, back in America she heard rumors about this school that children like her, ones with alices, are shipped of here and not allowed to see their families till graduation, she was twelve so that was a long time from now and that only made her cry even more.

Rei felt a little pity for the girl and reached out to touch her ankle but immediately stopped.

_'What if my alice hurts her'_ He thought, _'but she's crying and no ones there for her.'_

He took the gamble and stuck his hand out and touched her ankle, the girl jumped slightly at the foreign touch and looked at her ankle and saw a black hand around it, instead of screaming bloody murder she took it and looked through the window with her emerald eyes to find the owner.

"Whose there?" She chimed.

Rei was surprised, she didn't run away like that funny looking boy with glasses, his alice didn't even effect her and she was holding his hand tenderly. He answered, "I'm Rei."

She looked closer and saw him in moral decay as a result of his curse of an alice, she gave him a sympathetic face,"I'm Stella, Stella Victoria, what happened to you?"

"It's just my alice, I'm used to it."He said, he wasn't used to talking to anybody either than sensei but with Stella he felt warmth."Why were you crying?"

Stella started to cry again and said that she was kidnapped from her home and shipped here, Rei felt sorry for her and started to wipe her tears away. That is how Rei the rumoured monster of Alice academy made a new friend, everyday she would always come to him after school to keep him company, he found out that she possessed two alices, invisibility and light and that since she's American they don't get affected buy a foreigners alice, he grew more attached to the girl to the piont that he would pull her threw the window so she could sleep there at night and because she loved eating strawberries she earned the nickname, Ichigo-chan. Two years later though she came there late at night with bad news.

"Senpai?" She said.

Rei saw that she looked sad and went to caress her cheek,"Whats wrong?"

She gently took the hand and said,"They're sending me back."

"What?"

"They're sending me back home the president of my country got the government over here to send me home, Im leaving tomorrow night", She said as she nuzzled her face in his hand, to her it was soft and warm despite the fact it was decayed skin.

With tears welling up, Rei pulled her through the window and hugged her tight, burying his face in her hair. "Why are you sad? You should be happy you're going home."

Stella broke the hug, looked up at him and said,"But I'll be away from you, they might keep you here forever."

"I don't care, what matters that you can go home and live your life alright?" Rei said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Stella started to cry again so Rei started to wipe them away but not with his hands but with his lips. Stella blushed as he gently kissed away her tears as they fell, he then kissed her cheek, her nose and her lips. She gasped but Rei just plunged his tongue into her.

"Sorry", He said in a husky voice."But I can't hold myself back any longer."

He started to kiss her again with more passion, Stella gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They gently fell to the ground and let their hearts and bodies take over.

Rei stayed awake as he stared at his now lover, both of them, glowing in the afterglow of their love making, she was sound asleep on his chesther tan skin gently glowing in the moonlight, he was going to miss her so much but he made a plan to find someway to escape this school someday and dissappear to America to be with her. He thought that as he fell asleep, for once his cage was all warm inside.

He woke up that morning and she was gone, she left behind a note saying that she would wait for him no matter what and gave him her eternal love.

"Don't worry Ichigo-chan,"He said as he smiled,"I'll come for you someday, I promise."

* * *

Don' tell me , it was cheesy I know. This was just a flash back so yea it's when Persona was still Rei, Yukihara was alive cause this happened like a couple years before and the near ending was a month before.

And because I wanna say it *Deep breath* Persona is Chloes biological father, I'll explain later in the next chapter that almost done.

Ja ne


	15. Rescue pt 1

Enjoy peoples sorry it wasn't uploaded sooner the pc crashed.

Legacy is slowly becoming popular and I love the reviews plaese review this one to raise my spirits pretty please?

* * *

Blood poured out gently from a wound, poor lunas face was an utter mess. Her pale skin was nothing but black and blue, her new nose was broken,her then flawless skin was covered in deep scratches and her lips were fat like sausages.

"Haha that little brat did a number on you didn't she?"

She growled,"Shut up Reo."

Reo continued to laugh as he carried a limp body over his shoulders, the reason why Luna was such a mess was because Chloe fought back when she saw through Lunas disguise and boy for someone who never was the fighting type she sure did give Luna a good beating. It took the help of the man with the seductive voice to finally bring her down and now Chloe was at the mercy of the AAO.

**_Somewhere in the northern forest_**

It was quiet yet deep within the forest Persona was punching a tree to the point where his knuckles bleed.

_'Damn damn damn,' _He wouldn't stop punching the tree no matter what. It was only until a voice interrupted him.

"Oi." Was all it said.

He turned around and saw Natsume and Mikan standing side by side, He gave them a murderess scowl and stopped, "What?"

"Sensai get a hold of yourself," Mikan said with worry."Its not your fault."

Persona scoffed at her, Natsume had to control himself or else his fire alice was gonna go hey wire again,"You better explain yourself."

"What do you mean theres nothing to explain," Persona said."And even if there was, what makes you think that I'll tell you."

Mikan sighed and walked up to him, the second person to walk up to him with no fear,"I think you care about Chloe since I always see you with her, even when you think no ones around."

Natsumes eyes widened and Persona flinched slightly and turned away with his arms crossed. Mikan smiled in triumph and then asked."Why?"

Persona looked slightly to her,"Why what?"

"Why do you care about her?" Mikan asked one more time."Is it because she has great potential? Is it because she's one your new guinea pigs or maybe.."

He placed a cold finger on her upper lip to make her be quiet,"Don't even go there Sakura."

His tone sounded dangerous so she stopped and ran behind Natsume who then asked,"Just tell us idiot."

Persona sighed in defeat and explained the reason.( The last chapter was his explanation)

Natsumes expression was in utter most shock, Persona is Chloes father?."How? She doesn't even look like you."

"She doesn't look like her mother either." Persona simply said."She looks like her grandfather."

Mikan was also surprised,"But she said her dad abandoned them when she was young."

Again Persona simply said,"That's a cover up story as is the story of how her mother got pregnant young, she was raped when she attended here."

Getting out of his shock mode, Natsume asked a very important question."How come you didn't step up to help her?"

Persona was silent and then spoke."I didn't know until after Chloe came here."

"How?" Natsume said.

"She gave me a letter."Persona explained,"It told me everything."

That was a good explanation but then Natsume asked about getting Chloe back, Persona instructed that they come back here at midnight tonight and left. Back at his dorm room Natsume was still in disbelief that Chloe, his best friend, was Persona's daughter that didn't change the way he saw her or anything it just surprised him.

'Shes still my friend', he thought as he fell asleep holding Mikan in his arms, he needed his energy for this mission.

It was already night, Persona looked up at the starry night without his mask on,"Ichigo-chan, I blew it again."

He looked at the letter, perfect cursive, given to him from Chloe when she received her first letter from her mother, his first love. That was why he made sure that he would see Chloe any chance he could, he just wanted to spend more time with his daughter, he smirked with pride, daughter. When he first read it he was shocked beyond belief and then he blushed, Chloe didn't see it though, he read it again.

Senpai it's been awhile hasn't it?  
15 years, I've written this so many times but I could never find the right words to describe this, we have a daughter. Her name's Chloe and even though she doesn't look like you she is you in so many different ways, kind, loving and always trying to keep yourself safe from the outside world. When I returned home, I'd found out I was pregnant with her, my parents forgave and said they were willing to help me as much as they could, I tried to contact you but the academy would not let me. So I had her, she was perfectly healthy I really wished you were there to see her for the first time. And even though I said I would wait for you, it wasn't my choice for that man to come into our lives, he forced his way in, I was weak, I couldn't protect her and I know she's probably standing right there with you, she knows who you are she always wanted to meet you. Senpai please protect her, please protect her the way I couldn't. Love, Ichigo-chan

"I'm sorry Stella, I couldn't protect her enough.",Persona said as he put the letter away.

As he did Both Natsume and Mikan came from the shadpws wearing their respected cat masks, he put on his mask and became serious.

As they approached he gave them the plans to were Luna was going.

"Alright, let's go.'

They dissapeared.

_**Meanwhile somewhere out there**_

Chloe was still passed out as she was laid on a stretcher, all the time voices were filling up a small empty room.

"The many alice eh?"

"Yes and she's a cutie."

"I wonder whose gonna break her in."

"I think it's gonna be Reo he always get the first try."

TBC

* * *

review anyone?


	16. Rescue pt 2

Sorry for this very llllloooooooonnnnnggggggg update I lost my muse for this but now i have it back ^^  
this will be a short chapter but its really good

ENJOY^^

* * *

**_previously on Tortured Soul_**

"_The many alice eh?"_

_"Yes and damn who knew she was a cutie."_

_"I wonder whose gonna break her in."_

_"I think it's gonna be Reo, he always get the first try."_

Chloe continued to lie there, still out cold, her legs were forced apart by legs restraints and Reo was standing there with an evil and lustful smirk painted on his face. The mission for the AAO was to mate with an American who possessed an alice since they were rumored to be unaffected by limitless alices and any alice outside their country, a potential weapon and Chloe was going to be their guinea pig for it.

"Sweet kid." He said as he took out a knife and started ripping Chloe's clothes to shreds, smirking as he let them fall to the ground. Reo licked his lips as Chloes naked body was exposed to him, from the fullness of her breast to the sight of her legs being apart. The sight of it made him hard and soon he started unbuckling his pants and let his erected member out free, Reo grabbed her hips and positioned himself at her opening as he was about to to violate the poor girl all of a sudden.

**_CRASH BOOM _**

Reo stopped in his tracks and sipped up his pants,"Damn."

He ran out to see what the comotion was and saw almost all of his guards massacered in a bloody heap and standing within the dismerbred bodies were Kuro Neko, Shira Neko and Persona.

"Well, coming to save your little friend?" He asked with dry humor.

Persona was very calm but hid the fact that he was furious, he noticed the erection and wanted nothing but to kill the boy but he kept his composer.

"She is a student from alice academy who was removed from the premises without permission," He said with ease,"We just came to recieve her."

Natsume knew that what Persona said covered what he really wanted to do; kill him. he did not blame him, his child was taken from him so it had to be fatherly instincts.

Reo smirked.

"Well ya to late now, that girl will bring prosperity to the AAO," he said raising his arms up in the air relishing on what the future would bring," Americans who are Alices are completetly immuned to Limitless Alices, Alice control devices and they can't be contoled by a foriengers Alice, think of the army we could make just by using that one girl."

Mikan was disgusted at the thought.

Natsume created a fireball the size of a bowling ball and threw it Reo who easily dodged. The fight was on.

* * *

Chloe groaned as she woke up, she easily got out of her restraints and looked for any clothes as hers were ripped to shreds. She found a oversized lab coat and walked bare foot outside.

'In a place like this, you expect there would be guards.' She thought.

As she made her way outside she saw the bodies and three people fighting one man.

Chloe shivered at the sight of the battlefield and the fighting, flashbacks of her old life started playing in her mind at a rapid pace. The team saw the girlclamping her ears shut with her eyes closed, Reo took the oppurtunity to try to make an escape but he needed to take Chloe first. As they ran to her, she knelt to the floor and gave the loudest scream she ever produced. At first it was just an ordinary scream but as seconds passed, the ground started shaking and the prison like building began to crumble but Chloe still screamed, the louder she did the more the ground shook. Blood poured out of her mouth as she shreaked, she wanted it to stop but she knew she couldd not get what she wanted, Reo fell to the ground as others made a hasty retreat. Persona, Natsume and Mikan ran to Chloe, who at that time stopped screaming and passed out on the floor. Persona picked up his child and ran to saftey along with the others as the building collapsed.

* * *

Chloe was sleeping soundly in the private resting room as her two friends, Persona, HSP and Emily, it turned out that Chloe developed a new in alice in her Many Alice, a powerful screeching alice that needed to be used less. As everyone left to give Chloe privacy, Emily presneted Persona a legal looking document.

"Whats this?" He asked in english.

Emily smiled," A document my client Stella made, once you sign this you are now legaly Chole Estellas father and legal gaurdian."

* * *

review anyone?


	17. Lovers Reunited

Well heres another chapter, its short I know but Senoir years a bitch as always an graduation is near most of chapter are going to be short(be prepared)

please enjoy and please feel free to give out any ideas for the next Chapter

* * *

Persona looked the document in shock; he read it over and over again to make sure it was right.

"So if I sign this, she'll be mine?" He asked.

Emily smiled, "She was always yours silly, you just missed fifteen years of her life that's all."

Deep down Persona was happy that he had the chance to be the father his child wanted and needed but he was scared at the possibility of the ESP finding out about Chloe and her Alice. Emily, who had an Alice of detecting intense yet suppressed emotions, felt his anxiety.

"Don't worry about that ESP fellow, "She assured," The UN has a bone to pick with him."

That didn't help at all.

"My visa only allows me to stay here for three days," Emily said calmly and professionally, "I need your signature by then."

She turned on her stiletto heels and walked out the door, turning her head she saw persona sitting next to Chloe's bed staring at her a way a father would for his little girl who was just born, she left smiling.

'I know he'll make the right decision.'

Persona sighed and looked at the document, he was going to sign it but he did not want to be cold and send it to Stella. Chloe made a sound indicating she was about to wake up, her father got up and poured her some apple juice.

His heart pounded as he walked to the small two story house, it was red brick with white curtained windows and a small garden. Persona stopped at the front door and slowly and hesitantly knocked, a soft 'coming' was heard and the cherry wood door opened. A young woman in her thirties wearing a white baggy t shirt and blue jean shorts opened the door she had shoulder length raven hair and green eyes.

"Yes may I help you?" she asked softly.

'_She doesn't recognize me.'_

"Yes, I am from Gakuen Alice and I am here about your daughter," He said calmly.

The women glared slightly, "Please tell me her Alice disappeared and she can come home,"

"I would like that too Ichigo-chan but she is half American so she has that for the rest of her life," Persona said.

That name made the women look at persona with alertness and slowly she reached and took off his mask. Stella was in shock, here in front of her was Rei, her first love, her fist kiss and the father of her dear, dear child.

"Senpai..."

Persona wrapped his arms around Stella's waist and pulled her close to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried gently on his shoulder. The man rubbed her back and breathed in her sweet scent, he was so happy to hold his love again. Stella broke the hug and gestured him inside.

"Please come in," she said as she walked in.

Persona followed her to the living room and saw some patches of new paint over certain spots and that a window was recently repaired. On the walls he saw pictures of Stella at the age of fifteen, pregnant, other pictures showed some of Chloe as an infant, a toddler and well into her preteens and recent pictures of her before she went to the academy. All the pictures were hung with care; it clearly showed that Stella loved Chloe very much.

"Where is.."

"That bastard is in jail," She said cutting Persona off," He got life, he deserved it too."

Stella sat next to her lover and began to cry, she wanted her baby back so much but she couldn't see her for a very long time. When nick was arrested, she tried to get Chloe back but the academy said that what's done is done and she could not get her child back, that caused an outrage in the country.

"I'm a horrible mother, maybe I deserved this, let Chloe be with you from now on."

Persona grew mad," You did not Ichigo, you were a great mother."He gripped her shoulders gently, "Every time I would see her, she had nothing but wonderful things to say about you, Chloe misses you and.. and I want to be a part of her life with you in it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, it was the document that Emily gave him' it was signed. Stella looked happy at the sight of it.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to..."

"I want to."

They stared at each other gently, looking into each other's souls; slowly they leaned closer until their lips touched. It was a sweet romantic kiss their finger intertwined and foreheads touched, the kiss lasted for about a minute until they broke it for air. The reunited couple hugged each other and fell onto the couch, they needed some deep alone time after all these years.

The soft moonlight lit their bare bodies as they slept on the bed they stumbled into. Persona woke up and held his beloved close to him, in his mind though he thought up a plan. The AAO knew about Chloe and that she gained a new Alice and is the ESP found out about her true heritage, Heaven help us. It would take some planning but he knew it was worth it, he was going to bust Chloe out of that damned school and the both of them are going to flee to America and be with Stella, as a family.

Persona placed a kiss on Stella's lips and fell right back to sleep.

* * *

Well I'm done, goodnight everyony I love yas

JA ^^


	18. Announcement

Hello my lovely readers Ali here and with some big news. First off I'm starting college a little later than I originally planned some more likely I'll be able to catch up on all the stories I've written when I first started hopefully. My second announcement is, I caught the gravitation bug, and I've been writing well talking like a mad girl little for entire time I got this. Here is a quick summary of what they would look like.

_**Lady and the keyboardist-** _when he first started out Tohma Seguchi was not coldhearted scary businessman everyone knew. In fact he was a bad boy, late-night parties drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and sleeping with different women and men every night and then he met her, a beautiful Kyoto maiden who is raising her little brother from their abusive father.

**_NYC chaos-_**_(a crossover with Naruto but with an AU twist, characters with from friends to lovers are in it)_ Tohma, Mika and Eiri have a secret, every year for six months they travel to New York and help raise the Uchiha twins. to innocent children who have the bodies of teenagers but the minds of children but for some odd reason they behave around Shuichi.

**_A new life- _**ever since Shuichi started in the musical everybody from all over the world have been dying to hear him sing was the most beautiful classic songs ever written. Tohma sees this as a way to Promote the band but are lovable pink haired boyalready has enough trouble with his horn dog of a lover who always gets turned on every time he sings.

well that's all I have to say do nothing more stories that I'm thinking about that I don't think they're good enough and I want watching more animates and thinking about writing something based on them the only time will tell.

thank you for supporting me of all this time and keep reading and reviewing each chapter of any story of mine I will clean this though I will looked at my older stories and update them because I think I'm making some of you guys cried because you want to know what the heck is going on.

JA^^ _  
I __  
new__  
__  
life__  
_


End file.
